Married Without Love
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Apakah dinding kecanggungan dan keformalitasan itu dapat hancur? Atau malah semakin kokoh pertanda kami memang harus sampai disini saja?Sebuah akhir dari kisah Shuuhei dan Nanao... "Met Hari Persahabatan!"
1. Ein: A Prologue

A/N: Ogenki desu ka? Wah lama ngga ketemu di fic ya? Yori kangen … selama 2 bulan hiatus ini ternyata yori bener2 mumet *halah* Oiya, Yori ganti penname dari Hinamori14137 Yoriko jadi Nagisa14137 Yoriko, kenapa angka 14137-nya ga ilang? Jangan, soalnya itu angka penting saya. Kali ini Yori bikin fic dengan pairing yang lagi disukai, yep ShuuNao! ^0^

**Disclaimer:** Sayangnya Tite Kubo yang punya Bleach, kalo Yori yang punya.., endingnya ShuuNao nikah dah.

**Genre:** Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Warn****ing:** Fic-nya dewasa … saya tertantang untuk membuat fic yang permasalahannya rada dewasa *digaplok*tapi tenang aja, NGGA ADA adegan dewasanya.

**Pairing:** **ShuuNao *gyaaaaa~!* **(saya lagi tergila-gila dengan mereka)

**Summary:** "Tapi taichou, aku rasa ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku. Lagipula … sepertinya akupun demikian." Akankah wanita yang dikenal memiliki etos kerja tinggi seperti Nanao, kelak akan mengubah keformalitasannya ketika ia jatuh cinta?

Sebelumnya makasih buat 3 imouto-ku (bagi yang kerasa, pasti nyengir2 nih XDD hehe) yang tadi malem dah nyemangatin Yori buat jangan ngebatalin publish ini fic, oya buat 'kakak' gaje saya yang Minggu kemarin ngasih _support_ (hayo yang ngerasa pasti bersin XP…) thx juga ya!

Yo wis lah, happy reading ya!

* * *

**Married Without Love **

(a prologue)

.

By: Nagisa14137 Yoriko

* * *

Keadaan Seireitei telah normal setelah Winter War berakhir tiga tahun yang lalu. Aizen-taichou dan Tousen-taichou telah berhasil dibunuh oleh Kurosaki Ichigo dan beberapa kapten Gotei 13. Memang tidak mudah, diperlukan strategi pertarungan yang jitu untuk mengalahkan para pengkhianat itu. Sementara Ichimaru-taichou mendapat ampunan sehingga ia diizinkan kembali bergabung di Gotei 13. Ternyata ia selama ini terkena hipnotis Kyouka Suigetsu sehingga tanpa sadar bersedia bergabung dengan Aizen-taichou. Aku yakin pastilah Rangiku-san sangat bahagia mengetahui hal tersebut karena pria yang dicintainya ternyata bukan pengkhianat seperti apa yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Atas perintah Soutaichou, terdapat perubahan disana-sini guna merekonstruksi kembali susunan jabatan di Gotei 13. Ichimaru-taichou kembali dipercaya menjadi taichou di divisi tiga, sementara taichou divisi lima dijabat oleh Abarai Renji, posisi fukutaichou di divisi enam kini dipegang oleh Kuchiki Rukia, lalu yang menjabat fukutaichou divisi sembilan adalah Ayasegawa Yumichika dibawah pimpinan Hisagi Shuuhei, err … suamiku.

Suami? Mungkin terdengar aneh, karena akupun menyadari bahwa kami adalah shinigami yang sama-sama serius dan penggila kerja. Tapi ini kenyataannya, tanpa pernah kukira ia melamarku hampir setahun yang lalu. Semula, aku merasa hal itu terlalu cepat, lagipula saat itu … aku belum tahu bagaimana perasaanku terhadapnya. Mungkin semua orang tahu bahwa sebelumnya aku adalah shinigami yang sibuk dengan berbagai pekerjaanku. Memang benar … mana sempat bagiku untuk memikirkan lelakii. Tapi …

**.**

**[Flashback]**

"_Mengapa tidak kau terima saja lamaran itu, Nanao-cha__n?" ucap Kyouraku-taichou._

_Aku terdiam sambil sesekali merapikan paperwork di meja kerja taichou._

"_Jika kau menikah, aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi." tambahnya sembari terkekeh._

"_Entahlah, aku merasa Hisagi-fuku- eh … Hisagi-taichou terlalu terburu-buru. Aneh saja karena tiba-tiba ia melamarku."_

_Taichou meletakkan topi capingnya,"Tak kusangka, Nanaoku telah tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa," ia menghela nafas sebentar, " kau sudah kuanggap seperti putriku sendiri. Apalagi yang kau tunggu Nanao-chan? Kau sudah mendapatkan karirmu, kau juga sudah cukup umur untuk menikah … aku merestuimu dengan Shuuhei"_

"_Tapi taichou, aku rasa __ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku. Lagipula … sepertinya akupun demikian."_

_Taichou bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ia berjalan mendekatiku kemudian meletakkan tangannya yang berat di pundakku. Aku merasa ia benar-benar seperti ayahku sekarang._

"_Banyak gadis yang memuja Shuuhei ,bisa saja kan ia memilih salah satu dari mereka? Namun, ia malah memilihmu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Bukankah itu berarti Shuuhei menaruh hati padamu?"_

"_Tapi taichou-"_

"_Cinta itu bisa timbul kapan saja Nanao-chan. Apakah kau pikir jika saat ini tidak mencintainya, juga berarti kau tidak akan pernah mencintainya suatu saat nanti? Nanao-chan, percayalah bahwa cinta itu akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya."_

_Mendengar nasihat dari taichou, akupun sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi._

"_Um, baiklah. Akan kupikirkan, taichou."_

**[End of Flashback]**

**.**

Aku menghela nafas, huff … mengapa aku malah memikirkan hal-hal yang sudah lalu itu ya? Padahal aku kan sedang mengerjakan _paperwork _ ini!

Tapi, terkadang aku masih tak percaya bahwa hal-hal itu sungguh nyata. Tiba-tiba, lamunanku akan masa lampau itu, terusik oleh suara ketukan pintu.

"Silakan masuk." ucapku.

Seorang pria berjubah bunga-bunga masuk ke ruang kerjaku, "Nanao-chan, Shuuhei telah menunggumu di pintu gerbang divisi. Sudahlah, cukup sampai disini pekerjaanmu."

"Tapi taichou, ini tanggung, tinggal sedikit lagi." ucapku sambil terus mengerjakan_ paperwork._

"Ini sudah malam, Nanao-chan. Shuuhei bisa-bisa mengira bahwa aku mempekerjakanmu terlalu keras, lagipula kasihan dia bila terlalu lama menunggu."

Sejenak kupikirkan kata-kata Kyouraku-taichou. Ada benarnya juga, kasihan jika Shuuhei terlalu lama menunggu di luar sana. Ia sudah terlalu lelah bekerja hari ini.

"Baiklah taichou." ucapku sambil membereskan meja kerjaku.

**~~SHIN~~**

Aku tergopoh-gopoh berlari menuju pintu gerbang divisiku. Kulihat sosok lelaki berdiri di sana, haori-nya tampak dilipat dan disampirkan di tangan kanannya. Itu memang kebiasaannya—hanya menggunakan haori saat sedang bekerja—di luar itu, ia akan melepas haori-nya. Setelah menjadi taichoupun, model shihakushou-nya tidak berubah, tetap seperti dulu—shihakushou tanpa lengan— mungkin itu sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Maaf, aku terlalu lama membereskan meja kerjaku." ucapku terengah-engah.

"Yo, tak apa. Ayo, kita pulang." ajaknya sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Aku mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan beriringan dengannya. Rumah kami terletak di sebelah barat wilayah blok divisi dua, cukup jauh memang dari divisi tempat kami bekerja. Tapi bagiku dan Shuuhei tidak menjadi masalah.

Di jalan, kami berpapasan dengan beberapa shinigami yang kebetulan sedang lewat maupun bertugas patroli.

"_Konbanwa_, Hisagi-taichou, Hisagi-fukutaichou."

"_Konbanwa_." ucap kami hampir bersamaan.

Terlihat beberapa shinigami itu melirik satu sama lain dan saling berdehem. Alisku terangkat satu, memangnya ada apa? Sesaat kemudian aku memandang Shuuhei dan iapun membalas dengan senyuman.

_Deg…_

Jantungku berdebar saat melihatnya tersenyum padaku. Aduh, apa-apaan aku ini!

**~~SHIN~~**

Tak terasa, akhirnya kami tiba di rumah. Aku meletakkan tas berisi pekerjaan yang belum sempat kukerjakan tadi, sementara Shuuhei segera merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Tampaknya ia memang begitu lelah hari ini.

"Shuuhei-kun, mau kusiapkan air hangat untuk mandi?"

"Ah, biar aku saja yang menyiapkan sendiri. Kau juga lelah kan?"

"Uhm, tidak juga…"

Tiba-tiba ia beranjak dari sofa, "Kalau begitu, pasti kau belum makan. Biar kumasakkan sesuatu ya?"

"Ti … tidak perlu! Err, aku sudah makan tadi."

Shuuhei mengernyitkan dahinya tanda ia meragukan perkataanku. Namun, keraguannya terjawab saat…

_Kruyuuuuukkk__…_

Suara perutku! Uh, perut memang tidak bisa diajak kompromi, memalukan diriku saja! Aku kan merasa tidak enak bila ia memasakkan makanan untukku, sementara ia tadi menolak kusiapkan air hangat.

Ia tertawa kecil, "Nanao-chan, kenapa kau ini gengsi sekali? Sudahlah, kubuatkan mie ramen ya?"

"B … bukan begitu! Aku tidak gengsi, mengapa harus gengsi?"

"Lalu, mengapa kau bilang belum makan?"

"Ano,.. sudahlah biar aku saja yang menyiapkan makan malam. Kau siapkan air hangat saja…" ucapku akhirnya.

"Ah sudah tidak apa-apa, aku saja yang menyiapkan keduanya."

"Tidak Shuuhei, kau ini pasti sudah sangat kelelahan."

"Tidak, aku tidak lelah kok. Sudahlah, kau beristirahat saja. Nanao-chan, kau yang terlihat sangat lelah…"

"Shuuhei, lebih baik seperti kataku tadi…"

"Tapi,.."

"…….."

"…….."

Akhirnya Shuuhei menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Lalu kami bergegas menuju dapur untuk mengerjakan 'tugas' masing-masing. Terasa aneh? Rumah tangga kami memang seperti ini, berkesan formal dan kaku. Tapi, memang ini kenyataannya. Meski kami sudah hampir setahun menikah. Namun, aku masih butuh proses untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan semua ini, karena sebelumnya aku dan Shuuhei memang tidak terlalu akrab, apalagi pernikahan kami tidak melalui proses pacaran sebagaimana umumnya pasangan menikah yang lain.

_Ceklek…_

Terdengar suara kompor yang Shuuhei nyalakan, tampaknya ia sudah mulai memanaskan air. Sementara aku masih sibuk dengan merajang daun bawang untuk bumbu mie ramen. Sedari tadi aku memang fokus dalam membuat bumbu sehingga aku baru menyadari bahwa tidak ada suara 'gerak-gerik' Shuuhei. Kutolehkan kepalaku dan benar saja, tidak kudapati lelaki bertato 69 itu.

"Shuuhei?" kupanggil namanya, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Aku lalu mendengar suara keran air dinyalakan, tepatnya dari kamar mandi yang terletak di samping dapur. Kulangkahkan kaki ini menuju kesana.

"Shuuhei, kau di dalam?" tanyaku sambil mengetuk pintunya.

"Iya." jawabnya dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Mandi."

Mataku seketika membulat, "Mandi? Air hangatnya kan baru saja kau taruh? Kenapa kau sudah mandi?"

"Itu kusiapkan untukmu! Aku kan laki-laki masa tidak berani mandi malam-malam dengan air dingin?"

Eh? Jadi ia menyiapkannya untukku? Kupegang wajahku yang sepertinya memanas. Ada rasa senang yang kurasakan saat ini. Akupun mulai senyum-senyum sendiri. Tapi, segera kutepuk pipiku agar 'kesadaranku' kembali. Apa-apaan aku ini…

"Shuuhei-kun, terima kasih." ucapku sebelum kembali ke dapur.

"Hn…"

**~~SHIN~~**

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 21.42 waktu Seireitei ketika aku baru saja selesai membereskan peralatan makan. Mangkuk berwarna hitam yang semula berisi mie ramen, akhirnya habis tidak bersisa. Tampaknya Shuuhei memang benar-benar letih sehingga ia mampu menghabiskannya. Sementara aku malah tidak sanggup menghabiskan, padahal aku sendiri yang membuatnya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku sedikit merasa senang. Eh, senang?

Kuteringat kembali kata-kata yang diucapkan Shuuhei saat makan malam tadi.

"_Mie-nya enak, Nanao-chan! Kau memang pandai memasak ya!"_

Terima kasih, lagi-lagi itu yang kuucapkan padanya.

Aku menghela nafas sembari kusandarkan tubuh ini di kursi, kutatap kertas-kertas pekerjaan itu dengan penuh ambisi. Aku ingin pekerjaan itu dapat selesai malam ini juga supaya besok aku dapat mengerjakan pekerjaan yang lain. Sedikit demi sedikit, kertas-kertas itu mulai kukerjakan diatas meja kerjaku.

Menit demi menit telah berlalu, sepertinya sudah dua jam aku berkutat dengan semua ini. Sementara Shuuhei, kupikir kini ia sedang berada di alam mimpi karena lelaki itu langsung beranjak tidur setelah selesai makan malam tadi. Tapi, kemudian aku dikejutkan suara langkah kaki seseorang.

"Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu jika kau begadang seperti ini. Sudah larut malam. Lekaslah tidur, Nanao-chan." _(A/N: Jangan mikir macem-macem pas baca dialog ini)_

"Shuuhei-kun? Bukankah kau sudah tidur sejak tadi?" tanyaku tanpa menoleh padanya. Mataku masih terpaut pada lembaran-lembaran pekerjaan ini.

.

.

**Verknupft**

* * *

Talk show…

**Yoriko:** No~ fic apa ini!!! *nutupin wajah*

**xxxx:** Nape lo?

**Yoriko:** Liat, fic ini begitu menggambarkan kekacauan pikiran saya saat ini. Eh, kok kamu disini? Mang anak-anak di kelas dah sembuh 'frustasi'-nya?

**xxxx:** Belum, sebagian masih bertingkah aneh tuh… enak bener ya kamu rin, ngilangin stress bisa mampir ke ffn lagi…

**Yoriko:** Bwahahahahaha~

**xxxx:** *swt* ternyata masih frustasi dia… Oya, belum kenalan, hajimemashite watashi wa Ma- *yori langsung ngebekep mulutnya*

**Yoriko:** Woi, disini jangan pake nama asli~

**xxxx:** Oh, he… panggil aja Lichan, yoroshiku. Saya temen sekelasnya Yoriko, penggemar Bleach juga, terutama Gin!!!

**Yoriko:** Susah emang, klo punya temen sekelas narsis n salah satu dari Gin's FG ,

**Lichan:** Eh, udah katanya mau ngejelasin tentang Shuuhei di fic ini…

**Yoriko:** Oya, hampir lupa. Yori punya beberapa alasan kenapa Shuuhei dijadiin kapten: [1] Disini Nanao kan istrinya, nah dia kan masih tetap jadi wakil kapten, kalo Shuuhei juga masih wakil kapten, jadi bingung dong cz sama2 dipanggil 'Hisagi-fukutaichou'; [2] Jabatan suami, bagusnya itu lebih tinggi dari istrinya, iya sih meskipun sekarang udah ada kesetaraan gender; [3] Zanpakutou-nya Shuuhei, Kazeshini sama2 ada unsur 'kaze'-nya dengan zanpakutou Kensei, Tachikaze; [4] Karena tanpa Tousen, Yori pikir Shuuhei itu jadi yang terkuat di divisi 9; [5] Tentang bankai-nya Shuuhei, yah anggap aja udah punya *maksa banget-ditendang*

**Lichan:***geleng-geleng kepala*

**Yoriko:**Walau Yori juga ngefans ma Shuuhei, sebenernya juga rada ngga setuju kalo dia jadi kapten. Tapi, kalo di fic ini ngga jadi kaptenkayanya kurang pas.

**Lichan****: **Saran, kritik membangun, tanggapan, pertanyaan, dll silakan sampaikan lewat review, tapi kata Yori, dia ngga nerima flame karena pairingnya ,

**Yoriko:***ngangguk*

.

.

**Willst du 'review' geben?**


	2. Zwei: Chapitre 1

Yo, ketemu ma Yori lagi,.. Horee~ ternyata ada juga yang suka ma pair ShuuNao selain saya! *nabur confetti* Tapi, beneran deh… menurut Yori mereka tuh cocok bgt XDDDD. Oya, di chap 1 ini balesan review-nya di depan. Langsung aja deh… tapi sebelumnya, *narik Lichan dari t4 kosnya*

**Lichan:** Apaan sih?! Q lagi mau mudik nih…

**Yoriko:** Ntar dulu mudiknya, tenang aja napa sih… keburu kangen ma rumah ya? Bantuin q bales repiu~!

**Lichan:** *manyun* ya deh… kalo bukan karena temen sekelas, ga bakal mau dah.

**Yoriko:** Sangkyuu~ btw, selamat liburan ya! Bagi temen2 yang lagi mulai liburan semester, huwaa! T-T kita ga libur *meluk2 Lichan*

**Lichan:** H'h betapa malangnya kita, harus tetep masuk skul ditengah liburan gini. Eh ya udah deh, bales repiu yo? Review pertama dateng dari **1629227-9127027, **makasih udah repiu yg pertama kalinya, anda suka shuunao juga tha? Sama kaya Yori dong.

**Yoriko:**Bentar apa ini Quinsi ya? Ganti penname? Waa~ unik penname-nya angka semua. He, lama ga ketemu di fic ya, Quinsi-chan *meluk Quinsi*. Terus, wah… **Toshihiro** **Fumi,** ternyata nyengir juga nih XD

**Lichan:**Makasih dah terharu ma kata2-nya Kyouraku-taichou itu ya **RiiXHitsuHina**, ga tau nyomot darimana tuh si Yori kata2 itu…

**Yoriko:**Enak aja nyomat-nyomot! *nimpuk Lichan* selanjutnya dari **kazuka-ichirunatsu23, **hehe…ternyata ada yang nyengir lagi XDDD, makasih banyak ya nis, dah di fav ^^, romance? Ufufu~ liat aja nanti.

**Lichan:**Makasih anda sering review fic-nya temen saya yang suka nekat itu, **Ruki_ya, **anda udah bikin akun belum? He, saya juga belum, paling sekedar penikmat aja.

**Yoriko:**Jangan banting2 HP dong, **red-deimon-beta, **ntar hp-mu rusak kaya hp nee waktu itu lo! Makasih udah di fav&di alert ya rin! *berasa manggil diri sendiri* Romance? Ya, tunggu juga. Nee lagi ngga hiatus bentar kok, abis ini tamat ya … terpaksa mau hiatus lagi.

**Lichan:**Oalah, bener-bener tuh Yori, frustasi sih kita ya? *Yori ngangguk* huw… pake swear segala XDD no comment buat **Himeka-Hikari Kamisa, **makasih atas terharunya anda terhadap temen sekelas saya itu.

**Yoriko:**Yori juga terharu bisa ketemu ma tmn2 ffn di fic lagi, hiks *lebay*. Ya, moga **Chizu Michiyo** juga jadi ketularan virus ShuuNao deh… makasih ya Chizu ^^

**Lichan:**Next, dari** Namie Amalia ga login, **h'h kata Yori ini multichap, saya juga heran kenapa dia ga bikin 1shot aja padahal katanya dia lagi puyeng. Yo, makasih Namie-san dah ngereview ^^

**Yoriko:**Jyaa~ salah satu author yang seperjuangan ma saya ngereview, yang tadi malem abis gaje2an bareng *sama2 frustasi* Makasih ya **Nanakizawa l'Noche, **penggemar Hisagi juga ternyata XD, yo, sami mawon.

**Lichan:**Kata Yori, konfliknya akan muncul bertahap,makasih dah review ya, **Mayonakano Shadow Girl. **Suka ma shuunao juga? Bener2 sama kaya Yori yang lagi nge-freak ma pairing ini =,=

**Yoriko****: **Iya, ini yang waktu itu Yori ceritain, **ichironami. **Romance? Uw, pada nungguin romance-nya ya? Tunggu aja ya ichi ^^, waa~ **yuinayuki Hinariyoshi-chan, **lama ga ketemu~ makasih…keren? *ngapung*

**Lichan:**Terus, dari **Jess Kuchiki, **wah anda bersin?! XDD demam? Adegan dewasa-nya? *nyenggol2 Yori* haha…iya kata dia ini bukan 1 shot, ni dah di apdet tho?

**Yoriko:**Makasih dah di alert ya **shiNomori naOmi! **Yori juga suka shuuhei terutama shuunao! Wah, lama ga ketemu dengan Naomi-san ^^~

**Lichan: **Then, dari makasih dah review, hehe…kata Yori mang sengaja dibikin canggung biar lucu (?) masa pasutri canggung sih, XDD

Yo, maaf kalo balesan repiunya kepanjangan. Ya udah deh, met baca, Moga suka ya!

* * *

**Married Without Love**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

A fic by Nagisa14137 Yoriko

Chapitre 1: Thanks, Sorry, and a Indecision.

* * *

"Shuuhei-kun? Bukankah kau sudah tidur sejak tadi?" tanyaku tanpa menoleh padanya. Mataku masih terpaut pada lembaran-lembaran kertas ini.

"Belum…"

Sepertinya ia sudah kembali ke kamar karena suara langkah kakinya yang menjauh, terdengar olehku.

Belum ada 120 detik, kembali aku mendengar suara sentuhan lantai yang bertemu dengan telapak kaki seseorang. Akhirnya kutolehkan kepalaku untuk mencoba memastikan bahwa itu adalah Shuuhei. Mataku membulat saat kuketahui bahwa ia kembali ke sini tidak dengan tangan kosong. Tangan kanannya tersampir sebuah selimut yang ia bawa dari kamar.

"Untuk apa selimut itu, Shuuhei?"

"Err, yah … hehe." jawabnya tak jelas.

"Boleh aku disini?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Iya tentu saja."

Shuuhei kemudian duduk di sofa yang terletak di belakang meja kerjaku.

"Kau ini benar-benar wanita penggila kerja ya?"

"Uhm, tidak juga. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Laporan keuangan Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita tidak mungkin kuserahkan pada Ketua Yachiru kan?"

"Iya, iya aku mengerti … jabatanmu sebagai Wakil Ketua Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita jadi bertambah berat karena itu ya?"

Aku menghela nafas, "Terkadang aku sedikit iri pada Asosiasi Shinigami Pria."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak pernah bermasalah dengan dana karena ada Kuchiki-taichou. Berbeda dengan kami yang seringkali dipusingkan dengan itu…"

"Yah … meski Kuchiki-taichou sikapnya dingin, tapi ia tidak segan menyumbangkan uangnya demi kepentingan bersama." ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil.

**~~SHIN~~**

Obrolan antara aku dan Shuuhei telah terhenti sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Sang penunjuk waktu telah menunjukan angka satu pada jarum pendeknya, sementara jarum panjang berada di angka sebelas. Kulepas kacamataku, sungguh aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk terjaga lebih dari ini. Rasa kantuk yang melandaku sudah tidak dapat kukendalikan lagi, akhirnya kulipat tanganku diatas meja sebagai alas, lalu kuletakkan kepalaku diatasnya.

_Oyasuminasai__, minna…_

.

06.36 waktu Seireitei

Aku terkejut ketika mendapati diri yang baru saja tertidur di meja kerjaku. Tapi, aku tidak merasa kedinginan, ternyata selembar selimut berwarna _cream _tersampir di tubuhku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, mataku menemukan lelaki berkimono biru tua itu tertidur disana … tanpa selimut.

Ia tertidur di sofa, apakah karena aku? Ia lebih memilih tidur tanpa selimut dan memakaikannya padaku, apakah karena ia-

Shuuhei … terima kasih. Lagi-lagi ucapan itulah yang keluar dari lubuk hatiku. Ia memang baik, sangat baik malah sehingga aku merasa sungkan padanya.

Belum sempat kupakai kembali kacamata yang kuletakkan di atas meja, aku berjalan mendekati sofa. Bermaksud memakaikan selimut ini padanya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku sepelan mungkin agar aku tidak membangunkannya.

Aku berdiri di samping sofa sambil kuletakkan selimut ini di atas tubuhnya. Tanpa sengaja aku memandang wajahnya, sepertinya ia tidur begitu nyenyak. Err, kuakui wajahnya memang tampan, apalagi ketika sedang dalam keadaan terlelap seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa suhu wajahku sedikit naik.

_Baka!_Apa-apaan aku ini?

Aku lantas beranjak, bermaksud untuk mempersiapkan sarapan untuk pagi ini. Tapi, sebuah tangan dengan gerakan cepat meraih lengan kananku. Aku terkejut, bahkan hampir berteriak. Sebelum aku bisa berteriak karena keterkejutanku, pemilik lengan kekar itu menarikku hingga aku tersungkur diatas … tubuhnya!

_Deg_

Hampir saja bibir kami bersentuhan karena jarak antara wajahku dan Shuuhei kini hanya terpaut beberapa senti, hingga aku bertemu pandang dengannya dalam jarak dekat. Seketika aku merasa terhipnotis oleh tatapan matanya yang tajam.

Lalu, buru-buru kuangkat diriku.

"Maaf…"

Ia lantas beranjak dari sofa, "Tidak! Tidak! Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, akulah yang harusnya minta maaf padamu. Maaf, karena membuatmu terkejut."

"Tidak, kau juga tidak perlu minta maaf, Shuuhei-kun!"

"Err, iya … maaf." ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak perlu minta maaf … akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf karena telah membangunkanmu."

Aku lantas membungkukkan badanku sebagai penegasan maaf. Tapi,

_Dug!_

"Aduh,.." erang kami bersamaan.

Ternyata Shuuhei juga membungkukkan badannya saat aku melakukan _ojigi_ tadi sehingga kepala kami berbenturan.

Kupegang kepalaku yang agak sakit ini, "Kepalamu sakit?"

"He, lumayan. Tapi, tak apa, Nanao-chan." ucap Shuuhei sambil sedikit meringis.

"Kalau begitu syukurlah … maaf ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sendiri, sakit tidak?" tanyanya.

"Tidak terlalu…"

"Maaf lagi ya?" ucap kami berbarengan.

"…….."

"…….."

Kamipun tertawa bersama. Habisnya mau bagaimana lagi, menurut kami memang lucu karena sepertinya terlalu banyak kata maaf yang kami ucapkan kali ini.

"Err, sudah pagi. Aku menyiapkan sarapan dulu." ucapku akhirnya, lalu mulai berjalan keluar.

"Nanao-chan!"

Kuhentikan langkahku, "Ya?"

"Terima kasih selimutnya…"

Kuanggukan kepalaku, "Ya, sama-sama."

Bagaimana ya? Akupun juga merasa bahwa kami, ah tidak! Tapi aku, masih saja merasa sungkan, kikuk dan canggung bila berada di dekat Shuuhei. Entahlah, apa yang menyebabkan aku seperti ini. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan memikirkan hubungan kami ini, toh bagiku ini bukan masalah besar. Lebih baik kupikirkan saja pekerjaan-pekerjaanku yang menunggu untuk diselesaikan.

**~~SHIN~~**

"Aku terlambat, Nanao-chan! Baiklah aku pergi dulu, terima kasih atas sarapannya."

_Dzing…_

Shuuhei pergi begitu saja menggunakan shunpo setelah ia menghabiskan sarapan. Pukul 08.05 memang sudah cukup untuk dikatakan terlambat bagi seorang kapten untuk hadir ke markas divisi. Ia terlambat karena waktu tidur kurang dari biasanya, dan itu semua karena ia … menemaniku menyelesaikan pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu. Ia terlambat karena … salahku.

'Maaf', andai saja aku dapat mengatakan rangkaian empat huruf itu pada Shuuhei tadi. Tapi, lidahku sepertinya memang kurang tanggap sehingga kata tersebut tidak sempat terucap.

Kemudian, aku bermaksud menyelesaikan sedikit lagi laporan keuangan akhir bulan Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita sebelum aku berangkat ke markas divisi sekitar satu jam lagi. Setelah aku menikah, Kyouraku-taichou memberiku kelonggaran untuk datang maksimal pukul sembilan. Tapi, saat aku melintasi ruang tengah mataku melihat sebuah zanpakutou yang didirikan di sudut ruangan.

Kazeshini?

Apakah Shuuhei lupa membawanya karena berangkat terburu-buru tadi? Kalau begitu, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam, harus kuantarkan Kazeshini padanya sekarang juga!

Kuurungkan niat awalku untuk menyelesaikan laporan keuangan itu, lekas-lekas kupakai shihakushou-ku. Sekalian saja aku berangkat ke markas divisi setelah kuantarkan zanpakutou itu ke pemiliknya.

Kuambil Kazeshini dengan hati-hati. Aku bergidik ngeri mengingat Shuuhei pernah mengatakan bahwa sifat zanpakutou-nya itu sangat _barbaric. _Pantas saja Shuuhei takut menggunakannya, bahkan hingga kini ketika ia sudah mendapatkan bankainya. Bankai yang ia dapatkan saat membantu Komamura-taichou melawan mantan kapten yang pernah mengajarkannya tentang filosofi itu—filosofi yang telah begitu melekat di nuraninya— "Seseorang yang tidak takut dengan kekuatan pedangnya, maka ia sama sekali tidak pantas menggunakannya."

**~~SHIN~~**

"_Ohayou…_" jawabku pada shinigami-shinigami divisi sembilan yang memberikan salam padaku.

Kupercepat langkahku saat melihat shinigami memiliki gaya khas itu, "_Ohayou_, Ayasegawa-fukutaichou."

"_Ohayou. _Uhm, jangan terlalu formal … panggil saja aku Yumichika, Hisagi-fukutaichou."

"Ise-san saja…" jawabku sembari membenarkan kacamata.

Tapi, yang kulihat di wajahnya malah senyum yang entahlah apa artinya itu.

"Baiklah, Hisagi-san."

Eh? Mengapa aku malah diledek?

"Uhm, Yumichika, apakah Hisagi-taichou sedang berada di ruang kerjanya?"

"Hisagi-taichou baru saja pergi untuk mengikuti rapat kapten. Memangnya ada apa? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu."

"Begini, tadi pagi Hisagi-taichou berangkat terburu-buru sehingga ia lupa tidak membawa zanpakutou-nya. Bisa tolong kau serahkan ini padanya nanti?" ucapku sambil menyerahkan Kazeshini.

Ia mengangguk, "Baiklah, akan kuserahkan pada taichou nanti."

"Terima kasih banyak, Yumichika."

"Sama-sama, Hisagi-san…"

**~~SHIN~~**

Aku masih berada di koridor timur markas divisi sembilan saat sayup-sayup kudengar beberapa shinigami pria membicarakan seseorang. Segera kusembunyikan reiatsu-ku dan bersembunyi di belokan koridor, aku … seperti mendengar mereka menyebut-nyebut namaku.

"Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana Hisagi-taichou akhirnya lebih memilih menikah dengan Ise-fukutaichou…"

"Ya, sepertinya Hisagi-taichou mengurungkan niatnya untuk melamar Matsumoto-fukutaichou karena Ichimaru-taichou telah kembali."

"Hei, apakah menurutmu Hisagi-taichou benar-benar menyukai Ise-fukutaichou, wanita kutu buku seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau lupa ya? Saat Hisagi-taichou masih menjabat sebagai fukutaichou, kan sering pergi minum bersama Matsumoto-fukutaichou dan Kira-fukutaichou. Sejak itulah sepertinya Hisagi-taichou menyukai Matsumoto-fukutaichou."

"Sudah tentu Ise-fukutaichou kalah jauh dibanding Matsumoto-fukutaichou yang seksi itu…"

Ucapan-ucapan mereka bagai petir di pagi hari bagiku. Apakah ucapan mereka benar? Tapi, entah mengapa firasatku mengatakan hal itu memang benar. Lagipula, laki-laki tidak akan menggosip bila hal yang digosipkannya berbeda dengan kenyataan, berbeda dengan para wanita yang biasa menggosip hal yang bukan-bukan. Tak kupungkiri bahwa sebelum ini Shuuhei dan Rangiku-san memang dekat. Tapi, kenapa rasanya hatiku … sakit sekali?

Tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengagetkanku.

"Hisagi-fukutaichou? Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya shinigami berambut merah maroon kepadaku.

"Ah! Iya … aku tidak apa-apa, Yumedori."

"Panggil Nagisa saja. Um, apakah Hisagi-fukutaichou sedang sakit? Anda terlihat pucat…"

"Tidak, sungguh aku baik-baik saja."

"Fukutaichou yakin?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya, benar, tidak sakit. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke divisi delapan. Sampai jumpa, Nagisa-chan…" ucapku sembari menyungging sebuah senyuman.

Sekilas aku melihat tatapan kekhawatiran gadis itu. Lalu, aku bergegas pergi dari sini, sebisa mungkin kukendalikan diriku agar air mata bodoh ini tidak keluar. Kucoba menganggap ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon yang tak lucu, kucoba untuk tidak terlalu menganggap ini masalah besar karena aku khawatir akan mengganggu konsentrasiku saat menyelesaikan pekerjaan.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu kuhembuskan, berharap agar rasa tidak enak di hatiku segera lenyap. Tapi, ternyata tidak semudah yang kukira…

**~~SHIN~~**

_Braakk__…_

Buku yang sedianya akan kuletakkan di salah satu rak buku perpustakaan divisi, baru saja terjatuh karena sepertinya aku tidak benar menempatkan posisi buku itu.

"Maaf taichou…" ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan.

Kyouraku-taichou yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dariku, segera memungut dan menempatkan buku itu di tempatnya.

"Sepertinya Nanao-chan melamun. Aku tahu, kau pasti sedang memikirkan suamimu itu kan? Hahaha … pasangan muda jaman sekarang, tidak bisa berpisah walau hanya sebentar saja…"

"Taichou!" ucapku dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

Bagaimana tidak? Disaat suasana hatiku sedang tidak enak seperti ini, taichou malah meledekku.

.

.

**Verknupft**

* * *

Alesan Yori naro balesan repiunya diatas karena saya mau ngenalin OC baru di bagian ini, dia ngegantiin OC lama saya a.k.a Kawashima Chiba yang udah abis masa kontrak kerjanya (?)

Di fic ini dia tampil sebagai figuran n hanya muncul di fic chap ini. Mungkin lain kali akan Yori munculkan juga sebagai figuran di fic2 lain *ditabok Nagisa*

Next, ini dia profil lengkapnya…

Nama:**Yumedori Nagisa**

Tinggi: 164,2 cm; berat 52 kg.

Tanggal lahir: 30 April.

Warna mata: Coklat *wah sama kaya saya T.T*

Rambut: warna merah maroon, lurus sepunggung namun berpilin menyatu di bagian bawahnya, poni diatas mata—rambut bagian depan yang lebih pendek disisakan sedikit di dekat telinga, dikuncir kuda ala Kaori di Rurouni Kenshin.

Posisi: 5th _seat_ divisi sembilan, penanggung jawab desain sampul dan _layout_ Seireitei News.

Umur: 180 tahun (kalo di fic AU, usianya menyesuaikan)

Nama Zanpakutou: Ondokeima. Dengan kemampuan memunculkan fatamorgana sehingga membuat lawan bingung dan melemaskan lawan dengan suhu tinggi disekitarnya.

Kesukaan: Susu coklat dan makanan manis, (tidak suka makanan pedas)

Sifat: (memiliki sifat yang amat kontras) Pendiam tapi akan sangat cerewet apabila berada di dekat orang yang sejalan dengan pikirannya, penyabar namun memiliki emosi yang terkadang masih meledak-ledak apabila sudah terlalu kesal dengan sesuatu, bersikap dewasa dan cenderung tenang tapi bersikap kekanakan pada saat-saat tertentu, serius namun bila sekali tertawa akan sulit untuk berhenti (?)

Lain-lain: [1] Oleh para atasannya biasa dipanggil Yumenagi. [2] Menyukai pasangan Hisagi (sangat gembira saat Shuuhei dan Nanao menikah) [3] Diam-diam mengagumi Kuchiki Byakuya dan Ichimaru Gin yang menurutnya bikin pingsan (?) [4]Bersedia dengan senang hati apabila dipindahkan ke divisi enam *beuh, ini mah authornya~* [5] Fukutaichou yang dikaguminya adalah Ise Nanao dan Hinamori Momo.

.

.

'**Review'? Danke ^^**


	3. Drei: Chapitre 2

**Yoriko:** Heheu~ *datang dengan tidak elitnya* yooo… minna-san! Maaf kalo rada lama apdetnya, soalnya Yori mulai ribet tugas skul lagi *miris*

**Nagisa:***muncul tiba2* Mangnya kapan kamu muncul dengan elit?

**Yoriko:**Ngga pernah T.T

**Nagisa:** Dasar author frustasi…

**Yoriko:** Ah, mang bener kok saya lagi frustasi T.TOh iya, mau cerita ke kalian ah… gini waktu itu Yori pernah iseng googling gambar Shuuhei eh malah nemunya gambar2 cosu khusus fukutaichou gitu, nah kan ada cosu-nya Nanao tuh dan ternyata yang jadi Nanao manis banget X), mulus dah… keliatan cerdas dan dewasa, bener-bener cocok ma karakter Nanao. Sementara yang jadi Shuuhei juga keren, serius, tatapannya tajam dan keliatan dewasa. Gyaaa~ jadi tambah suka ma shuunao! Tapi dengan baka-nya ngga Yori simpen waktu itu, jadinya ngga bisa Yori kasih liat ke kalian, sementara pas Yori coba cari lagi, eh ngga ketemu T.T

**Nagisa:** Ya ampun, ni author satu ngomongnya panjang lebar amat…

**Yoriko:** Yo, sekalian ma luas, tinggi, volume, diagonal, blablabla *ketauan banget lagi frustasi* Ah, lanjut aja deh ke fic … Yonde kudasai~

* * *

**Married Without Love**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

.

A fic by Nagisa14137 Yoriko

Chapitre 2: Curiosity.

* * *

Bagaimana tidak? Disaat suasana hatiku sedang tidak enak seperti ini, taichou malah meledekku.

"Ouw, baiklah … sepertinya kau sedang sedikit sensitif ya?"

"Err, tidak juga…" jawabku singkat.

Kyouraku-taichou lalu memandangku dengan tatapan yang entahlah apa artinya, "Ngomong-ngomong, Nanao-chan. Kapan aku bisa menggendong cucuku? Bukankah bulan madumu dengan Shuuhei sudah hampir setahun yang lalu?"

Seketika aku tersedak ludahku sendiri.

"_U … urusai! _Jangan bicarakan hal itu taichou!"

"Hahahaha, Nanao-chan … kau ini sudah dewasa tapi masih malu-malu."

Segera kuraih sebuah buku yang berada tak jauh dariku, lalu tanganku bersiap untuk memukulkannya pada taichou.

"Iya, iya … maafkan aku, Nanao-chan. Bercanda, hanya bercanda…" ucap taichou sembari terkekeh.

**~~SHIN~~**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak mendengar pembicaraan para shinigami divisi sembilan itu. Akupun sudah tidak terlalu memikirkannya lagi. Ah … sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, kuanggap hal itu sebagai angin lalu saja, memikirkan itu benar-benar menghambat kinerjaku.

"Aku pergi duluan … ada beberapa artikel untuk Seireitei News yang masih harus kuedit, kinerja Yumichika memang patut diperhitungkan, ia dapat mengoordinir bawahan dengan baik sehingga berhasil memperoleh berbagai artikel yang menarik."

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Ya, hati-hati."

Shuuhei lalu meneguk teh hangat itu sebagai penutup sarapan pagi, ia lalu memakai haori-nya.

"Kazeshini?" tanyaku singkat.

Ia tampaknya mengerti akan maksud ucapanku terbukti dengan segera ia memeriksa zanpakutou-nya.

"Sudah kubawa, terima kasih sudah diingatkan. Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti…"

.

07.15 waktu Seireitei

Syukurlah masih cukup banyak waktu untuk membersihkan rumah sebelum aku berangkat ke markas divisi. Sepertinya tak sampai 20 menit sudah beres. Lantas, segera kujepit rambut sebahu lebih yang terurai ini kebelakang—seperti biasa—sebelum aku memulai pekerjaan.

Tak terasa sudah hampir kubersihkan semua tempat di rumah ini, termasuk ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, ruang kerjaku, kamar, toilet, dan dapur. Namun, masih kurang satu lagi yaitu ruang kerja Shuuhei yang terletak di bagian belakang rumah, tepatnya di sebelah perpustakaan kecil berisi berbagai arsip maupun dokumen Seireitei News miliknya.

Jujur, ruang kerja Shuuhei adalah satu-satunya ruangan di rumah kami yang jarang kukunjungi. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi menurutku ruang itu adalah ruang privasinya, aku khawatir jika aku kesana, malah mengacaukan dokumen-dokumen penting miliknya itu.

Tapi, entah mengapa, kali ini intuisi-ku menuntunku kesana. Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kubersihkan ruang kerjanya.

Aku sedikit mengembangkan senyum melihat ruang kerjanya. Untuk ukuran laki-laki, ruang kerjanya ini termasuk rapi. Hanya ada beberapa buku dan kertas-kertas kecil yang berada di lantai. Secara keseluruhan terlihat rapi dan bersih .

Tanganku mulai memindahkan buku-buku itu ke atas meja kerjanya. Lalu, mulai kuraih kertas-kertas itu untuk selanjutnya kutaruh diatas meja. Awalnya aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa isi kertas-kertas itu, tapi ekor mataku telah terlanjur menangkap tulisan di salah satunya.

"Apa ini?" gumamku pelan.

Kubenarkan posisi kacamataku agar bisa membaca tulisan di kertas ini dengan jelas.

.

_Ia begitu menyita perhatianku_

_Mengalihkan segenap duniaku, hingga aku jatuh dalam pesonanya_

_Begitu anggun, hingga membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat_

_Aduh … Shuuhei, kau ini kenapa?_

_._

Tanganku sedikit bergetar membaca rangkaian kata dalam lembaran kertas yang pertama. Akupun mulai menyadari bahwa rasa keingintahuanku saat ini ternyata salah. Meski begitu, kuraih lembaran kertas yang kedua … masih ada rasa penasaran yang menghinggapi diriku.

.

_Aku tahu, mungkin sepertinya kau telah memiliki pujaan hatimu sendiri_

_Tapi, salahkah aku jika ternyata menyukaimu?_

_Apakah aku tidak berhak mengisi relung hatimu?_

_Bukan … ini bukan suka_

_Ini cinta…_

_._

Cinta? Shuuhei jatuh cinta pada seseorang? Siapa? Tapi, entah mengapa rasanya hatiku bagai disayat-sayat. Lalu, kulanjutkan membaca kertas ketiga.

.

_B__etapa bodohnya aku ini, kenapa saat melihatmu aku malah tak mampu berkata apa-apa?_

_Kalau seperti ini terus, bagaimana kau __mengetahui perasaanku yang sesungguhnya?_

_Shuuhei, mengapa kau pengecut sekali?_

_Menyatakan cinta saja tidak berani … _

_Aku memang payah, tidak pandai dalam urusan seperti ini_

_Bodoh …__ padahal divisi kita bersebelahan_

.

Sebisa mungkin aku menahan, tapi air mata ini sepertinya mulai akan jatuh. Divisi bersebelahan? Barangkali ucapan para shinigami pria divisi sembilan itu memang benar.

"_Tentu saja tidak! Kau lupa ya? Saat Hisagi-taichou masih menjabat sebagai fukutaichou, kan sering pergi minum bersama Matsumoto-fukutaichou dan Kira-fukutaichou. Sejak itulah sepertinya Hisagi-taichou menyukai Matsumoto-fukutaichou."_

Rangiku-san? Ia kan divisi sepuluh. Jadi, benar ya? Shuuhei sebenarnya menaruh hati pada Rangiku-san. Kalau begitu, mengapa ia tidak menikah dengannya saja? Mengapa akhirnya ia memilihku sebagai pendamping hidupnya?

Dengan perasaan yang mulai kacau, aku tetap nekat membaca kertas keempat.

.

_Di hatiku telah ada begitu banyak nama,_

_dan dari sekian banyak nama itu…_

_Hanya kau yang telah terlalu banyak menyita pikiranku_

_Jika aku tidak dapat memilikimu_

_Izinkan aku untuk mempertahankan rasa ini…_

.

Kuhirup nafas dalam-dalam, air mata ini akhirnya benar-benar jatuh. Tapi, segera kuusap. Hah … apa-apaan aku ini? Aku ini telah lancang! Aku telah melanggar privasi Shuuhei. Tidak seharusnya kubaca kertas-kertas ini. Tidak sopan!

Namun, aku masih penasaran dengan kertas kelima yang terletak paling bawah karena kelihatannya kertas itu lebih tebal dibanding empat kertas sebelumnya. Segera kuraih untuk kubaca isinya, tapi sesuatu tampaknya baru saja terjatuh dari lipatan kertas yang menjadikannya lebih tebal dari yang lain.

Mataku membulat, mulutku ternganga melihat sebuah foto yang terjatuh tadi. Sungguh kini aku benar-benar yakin bahwa ucapan para shinigami itu maupun tulisan di kertas-kertas kecil tadi hanya diperuntukkan bagi dan milik seseorang, Rangiku-san…

Tidak kusangka bahwa tipe wanita idaman Shuuhei adalah Rangiku-san.

Semua laki-laki memang sama saja.

Tapi, apa benar Shuuhei sebenarnya adalah seorang _pervert_?

Aku segera berlari. Niatku yang semula akan membersihkan ruangan ini sirna sudah. Aku tidak tahan lagi, sakit…

Air mata bodoh ini kini mengalir tanpa bisa kubendung. Aku terisak diantara puing-puing rasa keingintahuanku sendiri. Aku memandang sinis sikapku ini. Dalam hati, kukutuk diriku yang dengan seenaknya membaca tulisan pribadi milik orang lain. Mungkin, inilah karma yang harus kuterima karena telah lancang membaca rahasia orang.

Salahku sendiri…

**~~SHIN~~**

Padahal saat aku menikah dengannya, aku tidak mempunyai perasaan khusus.

Lagipula, aku tidak tahu apa dasar pernikahan kami ini.

Tapi, kalau begitu … berarti diantara aku dan Shuuhei memang tidak saling mencintai kan?

Pernyataannya, mengapa aku harus sakit hati mengetahui hal ini?

Mengetahui bahwa Shuuhei … diam-diam menaruh hati pada Rangiku-san…

Seharusnya aku tidak sakit hati, iya kan?

Lagi-lagi aku melamun. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 13.55, sudah waktunya untuk rapat pertanggungjawaban keuangan. Aku segera meninggalkan ruang kerjaku dan menuju kantor Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita.

Aku belum lama keluar dari blok divisi delapan saat seseorang menyapaku.

"_Konnichiwa, _Hisagi-fukutaichou." ucap lelaki bertinggi 186 cm itu.

"_Konnichiwa_, Ichimaru-taichou."

"Tampaknya kau sedang buru-buru ya?" tanyanya sembari menunjukkan senyum khasnya, tapi senyum itu tidak menunjukkan sebuah kepalsuan.

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku baru akan menuju kantor Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita untuk rapat. Ichimaru-taichou sendiri?"

"Yo, aku ingin mengantarkan undangan rapat kapten pada Kyouraku-taichou. Izuru sedang sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya sehingga aku tidak sampai hati memerintahnya untuk mengantarkan undangan ini. Apakah Kyouraku-taichou ada di ruang kerjanya?"

"Ya, taichou sedang berada disana," ucapku pelan, "baiklah Ichimaru-taichou, aku permisi. _Konnichiwa_."

Ichimaru-taichou menganggukkan kepalanya, aku lalu melanjutkan langkahku menuju tempat rapat.

"Andai saja kau mengetahuinya, Nanao-san." ucapnya pelan, tapi masih dapat kudengar.

Eh? Apa yang baru saja Ichimaru-taichou katakan?

Mengetahui apa?

Apa yang tidak kuketahui?

Ah, sudahlah, sebaiknya jangan terlalu kupikirkan…

Tapi, sebenarnya bagaimana hubungan Ichimaru-taichou dengan Rangiku-san?

Mengapa setiap mendengar nama ataupun melihat Ichimaru-taichou, pikiranku segera tertuju pada Rangiku-san. Kini, setiap aku teringat Rangiku-san mengapa aku teringat Shuuhei?

Sakit.

Rasanya … tidak rela.

Aduh! Mengapa aku merasa seperti ini lagi?! Bisa gawat bila pikiranku kacau saat rapat nanti. Ayo, Nanao kau pasti bisa memisahkan masalah pekerjaan dengan masalah pribadimu!

**~~SHIN~~**

Terdengar riuh rendah disertai suara mengeluh disana-sini ketika aku mengumumkan bahwa anggaran Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita mengalami defisit.

"Ketua Yachiru! Sudah kuperingatkan berapa kali? Jangan gunakan dana asosiasi untuk membeli permen-permen kebutuhanmu sendiri…" ucapku sembali menghela nafas.

"He? Aku tidak memakainya. Itu, Matsumoto-fukutaichou yang memakai dana untuk pesta sake!" kilah ketua cilik itu.

Soi Fon-taichou angkat bicara, "Rangiku-san, apakah masih saja kau minum bersama Hisagi-taichou dan Kira-fukutaichou?"

_Deg_

Aku sedikit menundukkan kepalaku. 'Mereka' masih kerap minum ya?

Terdengar suara wanita berambut _blonde_ itu, "Eh? Mengapa kau menuduhku. Isane, bukankah kau yang meminjam dana itu untuk pembelian peralatan divisimu."

"B … bukan aku! Mana mungkin Unohana-taichou mengizinkanku berhutang hanya untuk membeli alat-alat baru."

Tiba-tiba gadis bermata violet mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ano … akulah yang meminjam dana itu untuk membeli hadiah ulang tahun bagi Karin dan Yuzu, hehe."

"Kuchiki~!!" teriak yang lain.

"Kuchiki-fukutaichou, mengapa kau meminjam dana asosiasi? Bukankah secara finansial kau tak bermasalah." tanya gadis bersuara lembut, Hinamori.

"He, yang kaya itu kan nii-sama, bukan aku. Aku tidak berani meminjam ataupun meminta uang padanya."

"Lalu, mengapa kau tidak memakai gajimu saja?" tanya Kiyone.

" Ano, aku belum menerima gaji untuk bulan ini." jawabnya sambil meringis.

Lalu terdengar suara ribut setelah mendengar ucapan Kuchiki.

"Mengapa kau tidak bilang?"

"Ah, ternyata Kuchiki…"

"Hehe, tenang saja pasti akan kuganti dengan gajiku bulan ini kok…"

Kepalaku benar-benar pusing, segera aku melepas kacamataku dan meletakannya di meja. Anehnya, suara ricuh itu terhenti saat mereka melihatku yang telah melepaskan kacamata.

"Semuanya, tenanglah. Jangan memperbesar masalah ini. Tidak apa-apa Kuchiki, bahwa kau meminjamnya, tapi lain kali kau harus meminta persetujuan yang lain apabila akan memakai dana Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita, ini juga berlaku bagi anggota yang lain, mengerti?"

"I … iya, baik. Terima kasih, wakil ketua."

"Semuanya, kita harus dapat menghemat pengeluaran dana, usahakan surplus anggaran pada periode berikutnya. Baiklah, cukup sekian rapat hari ini, terima kasih." ucapku sebagai pemimpin rapat.

Mereka lalu meninggalkan ruang rapat dengan teratur. Namun, aku masih duduk di kursiku, mataku masih terpaut pada Rangiku-san yang kini mulai berjalan mendekati pintu keluar. Entah mengapa aku merasa aneh, hatiku benar-benar sakit…

.

.

**Verknupft**

* * *

Ada hubungan apa sebenarnya antara Shuuhei dan Rangiku? Eng~ sebenernya ini yang Yori 'risih' soalnya di Bleach aslinya tuh seolah2 Shuuhei 'menaruh hati' ke Rangiku, gyaaaa! Yori NGGA relaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! *nangis guling2* soalnya pas di episode 225 Shuuhei nyuruh Kira buat nyembuhin (terutama) Rangiku, terus bagian omake episode berapa itu ya Shuuhei nanyain ke bawahannya terus2an apa Rangiku udah kasih kabar apa belum. Hiks…Yori kasian ma Nanao T.T

Yosh, sekarang giliran jawab repiu tapi kali ini Yori ngga ditemenin Lichan cz dianya lagi sibuk sendiri tuh *nunjuk2 Lichan yg lagi ngasih makan ikan* atau si Nagi *nunjuk2 Nagi-chan yg lagi asik minum susu coklat (?)*

**Balesan re****view:**

mss dhyta: Iya, Nanao-nya kepikiran tuh, huwe~ kasian. Thx dah jadi repiuer pertama chap ini, ya Dhyta-chan ^^

Ruki_ya: *toss ma Ruki* nyaaa~ saya juga jadi sebel! Ruki dah baca kan tulisan Yori diatas yg tentang 'kerisihan' Yori dengan sikap Shuuhei ke Rangiku. Sebenernya dia suka apa ngga sih? Hiks… sekali lagi, Yori ngga relaaaaaa!

Himeka-Hikari Kamisa: Setelah baca chapter ini menurut Hikari sendiri gimana? Kira2 bener ngga apa yg dibilangin para shinigami rese itu? ,

Mayonakano Shadow Girl: Hihi… mereka mang kaya ngga ada greget ya XD, saya setuju ma Mayonakano-chan, Nanao mang malu2 kucing padahal mau tuh… h'h menurut Yori juga, yang paling serasi buat Shuuhei itu Nanao XDDD

kazuka-ichirunatsu23: Makasih ya mouto, dah di alert pula! *nyubit2 pipi nisa*, gyaaa~ saya juga amat sangat suka mereka XDDD. He? Yang satu itu… err, menurut Nisa sendiri gmn? setelah baca chapter ini bagian awal itu lo,

KuroShiro6yh: Uwaa! Makasih dah di fav n alert~ *sujud2* ya makasih dah bilang berkat fic ini Kuro jadi suka shuunao ^O^ dan…wah pertanyaan yg sama kaya Nisa, he…jawabannya juga sama ah, menurut Kuro sendiri gimana setelah baca chapter ini bagian awal?

ichironami: Huwe…iya Ichi, kasian Nanao-nya T.T Yori juga ikut sedih dah, padahal kurang apa ya Nanao itu, manis, pinter, disiplin gitu.. soal Shuuhei cinta ama Nanao apa ngga, yah silakan menurut Ichi gimana? *bingung jawabnya*

yuinayuki Hinariyoshi-chan: Iya ya? Kok bawahan tega amat ngomongin atasannya kaya gitu, huh…dasar shinigami ga mutu *sewot* yosh…ini dah apdet, Yui-chan ^^

1629227-9127027: Ternyata bener quinsi! Penname-mu juga ganti ya? Sama kaya Yori. Syukurlah klo shuunao lebih kerasa di chap ini, tapi iya Yori juga sebel ma gosip para shinigami itu . , Quinsi suka nge-pair Rangiku-Kusaka? Hehe ide bagus juga ya X), suka ginran ngga?

Namie Amalia:Kyaa! Yori juga suka scene itu, pas mereka tuker2an selimut, rasanya kaya yg saling perhatian gitu ya? XD eh? He…itu kan kurang lebih sama kaya sifat Yori, meski ngga sama2 banget *nutupin wajah* haha, berarti sifat kita kurang lebih sama ya…

Chizu Michiyo: Makasih Chizu! Ya, moga chizu juga jadi suka ma shuunao kaya Yori XDD

Nanakizawa l'Noche: Haha…ternyata Nana nunggu kemunculan si Nagi tha? He, muncul juga kan akhirnya? Di fic ini dia cuma jadi figuran jadi sekedar 'numpang lewat' aja. H'h chap kemaren yg waktu itu Yori bicarain ma Nana tentang Rangiku malem itu.

Yumemiru Reirin: Kyaa! Reirin-chan~, lama banget juga ngga ketemu di fic. Pa kabar selama ini? Maaf kalo Yori jarang ngontak Reirin lewat fb soalnya Yori mang jarang ol, lebih suka sms-an. He, iya Nanao mah tetep aja formal meski dah punya Shuuhei XDD

shiNomori naOmi: Yo, iya kita mang baru ketemu lewat fic aja ya? Ah, itu juga sama dengan ketemu tha? XDD. Kehidupan rumah tangga shuunao mang canggung, malu2 gitu ya? *giggle* Tapi itu yang Yori suka dari mereka ^^. Ah repiunya ngga aneh kok,

Jess Kuchiki: Ah kau ini Jessie, ada2 aja. Yosh…ini dah ta'apdet tha mba? Hehe.

CherryCho79: Aih, makasih banget ya twinnie~ dah review ^^. Mereka mang aneh, masa dah nikah kikuk gitu sih, heheu~. Btw, salam kenal juga ya buat OC baru-nya twinnie itu *dorong2 Nagisa buat salaman ma Cherry*

Ya, akhirnya selesai deh balesan repiunya. Makasih ya!

.

.

**Willst du-rebiu-again? *****bahasa ancur***


	4. Vier: Chapitre 3

**Yoriko:**Yosh! Apdet lagi~

**Lichan:**Yori ketauan banget ngebutnya nih…

**Nagisa: **Ngga terlalu keburu-buru nih? Maksudku, kamu ngga apa2? Bukannya lagi ngga nggenah gitu?

**Yoriko:**Ini sesuai rencana kok.Makasih Nagi, dah mengkhawatirkan majikanmu ini *halah* Ng, abisnya saya dikejar2 deadline T.T

**Nagisa:**Mangnya deadline apaan? Aku ngga ngerti,

**Yoriko+Lichan: **Banyaaaaaak~ hal!

**Nagisa: **Dasar… Ngga author, ngga temennya sama2 stres *geleng2 kepala*

**Yoriko:**Terserahlah apa kamu mau bilang Nagi.., Yori dah puyeng banget *jeduk2in kepala ke tembok*

**Lichan:**Ya ampun, Yori…ya udah jangan dibikin stress kaya gitu,

**Yoriko:**Nyaa~ Yori bingung, gimana dong Lichan? Gimana, gimana, gimana? *meluk lichan*

**Lichan:**Huw~ bukan kamu aja kali yang bingung, aku juga bingung. Hiks…pengin nangis rasanya , *meluk yori balik*

**Nagisa:**Okelah minna-san, ngga usah peduliin tu author ma temennya yang lagi sama2 bingung mikirin masa depan (?) itu, yah,. semoga aja mereka ngga bingung2 lagi. Yo, lanjut aja deh ke critanya….ok, selamat membaca ^__^

* * *

**Married Without Love**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

.

A fic by Nagisa14137 Yoriko

Chapitre 3: Broken?

* * *

Aku terkejut saat seseorang menepuk bahuku.

"Kau tidak kembali ke divisimu, Hisagi-fukutaichou?" tanya taichou berambut biru tua itu.

"Tentu saja akan kembali kesana, taichou."

"Aku merasa kau berbeda dari biasanya, apakah ada masalah?"

Kupakai kembali kacamata yang semula tergeletak di meja, "Memangnya aku terlihat berbeda bagaimana?"

"Yah, kau seperti sedang menyimpan masalah. Rumahmu kan tak jauh dari divisiku, jadi kalau ada apa-apa ceritakan saja … kita kan tetangga."

"Uhm, yah … aku baik-baik saja, Soi Fon-taichou." ucapku sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

"Ya sudahlah, tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya padaku. Tapi, apabila memang benar kau sedang ada masalah … semoga masalahmu itu cepat selesai."

Aku memandang taichou wanita bertubuh mungil itu, "Soi Fon-taichou…"

"Lelaki terkadang membuat wanita menjadi lain dari biasanya, itulah sebabnya mengapa aku bersikap amat hati-hati terhadap lelaki."

**~~SHIN~~**

Markas Divisi Delapan

Kertas-kertas yang kubawa ke arah meja kerja Kyouraku-taichou nampaknya mulai labil berada di tanganku. Pikiranku sepertinya memang sedang tidak berada disini.

.

"_Ya, sepertinya Hisagi-taichou mengurungkan niatnya untuk melamar Matsumoto-fukutaichou karena Ichimaru-taichou telah kembali."_

"_Hei, apakah menurutmu Hisagi-taichou benar-benar menyukai Ise-fukutaichou, wanita kutu buku seperti itu?"_

_._

"_Sudah tentu Ise-fukutaichou kalah jauh dibanding Matsumoto-fukutaichou yang seksi itu…"_

_._

"_Rangiku-san, apakah masih saja kau minum bersama Hisagi-taichou dan Kira-fukutaichou?"_

_._

Seperti yang kuduga, akhirnya kertas-kertas itu kini lepas, jatuh satu persatu dari tanganku tanpa sempat kucegah.

"Maaf, taichou…"

Kertas-kertas pekerjaan itu perlahan mulai bersentuhan dengan lantai sehingga aku sedikit kerepotan untuk memungutinya kembali. Kyouraku-taichou yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya kini mulai berdiri, ia lalu membantuku memungut kertas-kertas itu.

"Ada hal yang tidak biasa dengan dirimu, Nanao-chan. Kulihat kau seperti kehilangan konsentrasimu saat bekerja. Apakah kau sedang ada masalah?"

Aku menggeleng cepat, "_Iie_."

"Oh, syukurlah kalau tidak. Kalau begitu, kau sakit?"

"……."

"Nanao-chan?"

"……."

"Nanao-chan??"

Pelupuk mataku sepertinya sudah tidak dapat menampung laju air mata yang akan turun.

"Jadi, kau sedang ada masalah dengan Shuuhei?"

Lidahku terasa kaku untuk berbicara, terasa agak berat mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan apa yang sedang kurasakan.

"Apakah ia tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik, Nanao-chan?"

"Tidak, ia baik, sangat baik malah…" jawabku sembari mengusap air mata yang sempat keluar.

"Ceritakan padaku Nanao-chan, hal apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini, siapa tahu aku bisa membantu."

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk meminimalisir rasa sakit di hatiku ini. Apakah sebaiknya kuceritakan saja pada Kyouraku-taichou?

"A … aku merasa aneh ketika mengetahui hal itu. Akhir-akhir ini, aku baru menyadari bahwa Shuuhei sebenarnya menaruh hati pada wanita itu, taichou…"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Nanao-chan?"

"Taichou, me … mengapa hatiku merasa sakit?"

Air mata kembali menuruni lekuk wajahku, meninggalkan jejak-jejak aliran yang kasat mata. Sebisa mungkin aku menahannya, tapi air mata ini tetap tak bisa lagi kubendung.

Kyouraku-taichou menghela nafas, "Jadi itu masalahnya. Aku tidak akan bertanya siapa wanita yang kau maksud itu."

"Aku mengerti taichou, aku sadar bahwa diantara aku dan Shuuhei memang menikah tanpa dasar cinta. Jadi, seharusnya aku tidak punya hak untuk mempermasalahkan siapa wanita yang dicintainya, iya kan taichou?"

"Kau ini memang wanita yang pintar, Nanao-chan. Namun, kau masih perlu belajar banyak untuk memahami bagaimana cinta itu…"

Mataku membulat, memahami cinta?

"Tadi kau bilang hatimu merasa sakit kan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Sekarang aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Apakah jantungmu berdebar apabila melihat senyumnya? Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika ia memberikan perhatiannya untukmu? Apa yang kau rasakan saat menatap matanya?"

"A … aku merasa, err…"

"Tak perlu kau jawab, kau akan tahu sendiri setelah mendengar penjelasanku ini."

Aku membenarkan posisi kacamataku, mencoba untuk fokus mengetahui apa yang selanjutnya akan taichou jelaskan.

"Apabila jantungmu berdebar saat melihat senyumnya, apabila kau merasa bahagia ketika ia mengkhawatirkan dirimu, lalu kau merasa seakan-akan kau terhipnotis apabila bertatapan dengannya, dan apabila hatimu merasa sakit apabila ia dekat dengan wanita lain. Maka, saat itulah kau telah jatuh cinta…"

Aku tersentak mendengar serentetan penjelasan yang taichou berikan. Apakah benar bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta? Eh? Jatuh cinta pada Shuuhei??

"Kau berhak untuk mempermasalahkan ataupun mempertanyakan 'wanita itu' pada Shuuhei karena kau adalah … istri sahnya."

Seketika aku merasa gemetar,"A … aku berhak? Tapi taichou, itu melanggar privasi Shuuhei sendiri."

"Dalam sebuah hubungan, entah apapun hubungan itu, perlu adanya komunikasi yang baik diantara pihak-pihaknya. Apalagi kau dan Shuuhei adalah suami istri, dimana sebuah kejujuran dan keterbukaan merupakan sebuah hal yang amat esensial. Nah, bicarakan baik-baik dengan Shuuhei apa yang sedang mengganjal di pikiranmu saat ini…"

Bulir-bulir bening mengalir dengan derasnya dari pelupuk mataku, sepertinya keputusanku menceritakan kegundahan hatiku pada Kyouraku-taichou memang tepat.

"Terima kasih, taichou."

Taichou menepuk pundakku, "Aku yakin Nanao-chanku dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini…"

Lidahku tercekat, tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Kyouraku-taichou begitu bijak dan benar-benar mengerti apa yang kurasakan, nasihatnya memberiku sedikit pencerahan akan kegalauan ini.

"Satu hal lagi, kuharap kau dapat memahami apa itu kemenangan cinta. Jika kau berhasil memahami itu, maka dengan sendirinya kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang belum pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya…"

Sebuah pertanyaan muncul dalam benakku, kemenangan cinta?

**~~SHIN~~**

Aku menjadi sering melamun akhir-akhir ini, tak terkecuali ketika berada di rumah. Rupanya hal itu telah menyita konsentrasiku. Sepertinya yang dikatakan Soi Fon-taichou saat itu benar, bahwa lelaki terkadang membuat wanita menjadi lain dari biasanya.

Sejak tadi, aku belum menyentuh makan malamku walaupun tangan kanan telah memegang sepasang sumpit.

"Nanao-chan…"

"……."

"Nanao-chan, aku lihat kau belum menyantap makananmu. Apakah kau sakit?"

"Err, tidak. Aku hanya belum lapar. Kau habiskan saja makananmu duluan, Shuuhei…"

Lelaki berlengan kekar itu lalu meraih mangkukku, "Apa perlu aku yang menyuapimu?"

Segera kutundukkan kepala agar ia tidak melihat semburat _pink_ di wajahku, "Ti … tidak perlu, baiklah aku akan makan."

"Kau ini bekerja terlalu keras. Jangan sampai kau telat makan, Nanao-chan."

"Iya, baik. Terima kasih telah mengingatkan."

**~~SHIN~~**

Saat-saat makan malam telah berakhir sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu.

Suara mangkuk dan gelas yang baru saja selesai kubilas tampaknya berhasil menyadarkanku dari lamunan ini. Aku menghela nafas, lagi-lagi melamun. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku melamun akhir-akhir ini. Ternyata meskipun telah diberi saran oleh taichou atas masalah ini, aku masih saja bimbang.

Suara lelaki itu tiba-tiba mengejutkanku, "Nanao-chan, perlu bantuanku?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." jawabku, mengulas senyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan dapur.

Aku menghela nafas sebentar. Kucoba memantapkan hati atas keputusan yang akan kuambil ini. Semoga keputusanku untuk membicarakan 'wanita itu' dengannya malam ini, tidak salah.

Setelah semua peralatan makan kubersihkan, kulangkahkan kaki ini keluar dapur. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara petikan gitar, sepertinya Shuuhei sedang berkutat dengan gitarnya di ruang kerjanya itu. Eh? Ruang kerja?

Rambut yang terurai ini kubiarkan menjuntai di depan bahu, saat kutundukkan kepalaku sembari kulangkahkan kaki menuju ruang kerja Shuuhei.

Semakin lama suara petikan gitar itu terdengar jelas olehku, pertanda aku semakin dekat dengan ruang kerjanya.

Akhirnya, ekor mataku menangkap lelaki yang duduk di lantai sambil memegang gitar berwarna merah metalik. Gitar itu adalah hadiah dari teman Kurosaki Ichigo yang bertubuh tinggi besar, kalau tidak salah namanya Yasutora Sado.

Aku berdiri tak jauh dari pintu.

"Maaf, kalau aku mengganggu. Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu…"

Ia menoleh padaku, "Ah, tidak mengganggu kok. Katakan saja." ucapnya sambil terus memainkan kunci-kunci gitar.

Tanganku sedikit gemetar, lidahku agak sulit untuk berbicara. Namun, kukuatkan diriku untuk mengatakan hal ini.

"Aku minta maaf, aku telah lancang karena dengan sengaja membaca tulisan-tulisan yang bersifat privasi milikmu…"

Suara petikan gitar itu terdengar melemah. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada jawaban 'tidak apa-apa' darinya.

"Shuuhei, aku menyadari bahwa pernikahan kita ini, err … tanpa dasar … cinta. Aku mengerti, uhm, tidak apa-apa jika kau sebenarnya menyimpan perasaan pada … Rangiku-san."

Petikan gitar itu kini sama sekali tidak terdengar. Aku tahu, sepertinya Shuuhei merasa terpojokkan setelah aku mengatakan hal itu. Tapi, dengan berat hati terpaksa kulanjutkan perkataanku.

"Selama ini, aku telah berusaha untuk menjadi istri yang baik bagimu. Maaf kalau ternyata aku gagal. Oleh karena itu, aku berpikir jika kau ingin meraih kebahagiaanmu sendiri dengan Rangiku-san, tidak apa-apa. A … aku bersedia untuk…"

Tanganku menggenggam kimono putih bermotif bunga yang kukenakan ini, rasanya sungguh berat untuk mengatakannya. Pelupuk mataku mulai tidak sanggup menampung aliran bulir-bulir bening yang akan jatuh.

"… mundur."

Sejenak, tidak ada suara apapun di ruangan ini.

.

"Kau menjadi seperti ini pasti karena kertas-kertas kecil itu kan?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk kertas-kertas yang posisinya telah berubah semenjak saat aku membacanya.

Bulir-bulir bening ini telah jatuh, "Maafkan aku, Shuuhei. Aku telah lancang…"

Shuuhei lalu meletakkan gitar merah metaliknya itu.

"Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu?" tanyanya, "kau tidak keberatan jika kita berpisah?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Aku harap, kau dapat meraih kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

"Kalau begitu … baiklah…"

Seketika aku merasa kedua kakiku lemas, tak kuasa menopang berat badanku sehingga aku menjatuhkan diriku di lantai. Memalukan … kini Shuuhei melihatku terisak. Tapi, bagaimana lagi? Meski aku telah mencoba untuk merelakannya agar meraih kebahagiannya sendiri, namun aku tidak sanggup untuk menahan rasa sakit ini, hatiku benar-benar hancur…

Berarti benar jika Shuuhei memang menaruh hati pada Rangiku-san dan ingin memilikinya? Ingin bersamanya? Kalau begitu, mengapa tidak sejak awal saja? Apakah karena Ichimaru-taichou telah kembali?

Jadi benar ya?

"Maafkan aku, Nanao-chan. Ini salahku karena meletakkan kertas-kertas itu sembarangan. Maaf, jika ternyata aku menyakitimu…"

Aku menoleh sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Nanao-chan, sekali lagi, maaf…"

.

.

**Verknupft**

* * *

**Yoriko:** Huah~ rada pengin nangis gimana gitu pas bikin chap ini T.T

**Nagisa:**Napae? Kan kamu yang bikin sendiri ta?

**Yoriko:**Ah ngga tau ah, Nagi-chan,.. abisnya Shuuhei sih… eh ngga tau ding, aku kok jadi bingung gini ya?

**Nagisa****: **Wah, bener2 nih majikan, kacau banget keliatannya … udah sana nyungslep aja di bantal, istirahat dulu,

**Lichan:**Yah, maklumlah Nagi-chan. Kami lagi dalam masa2 yang sulit, banyak hal yang dipikirkan dan dipertimbangkan, ruwet+ribet dah pokoknya…

**Yoriko:***nimpuk lichan pake buku* Udah ah, aku mau bales repiunya sendiri aja…

**Lichan:**Ampun dah ni anak! Aku bela2in malah dapet timpukan =,=a . Makin frustasi karena liburan skul kaya gini ngga libur kali ya?

**.**

**Balesan review**

Mayonakano Shadow Girl: Hiks…tampaknya Nanao harus bersiap untuk lebih tabah lagi nih, Mayonakano-chan…

KuroShiro6yh: Entahlah itu mereka, udah nikah kok masih canggung kaya gitu,hehe. Iya~ yori juga setuju ma Kuro-chan, padahal Gin itu udah ganteng ya, gya!! Saya juga jadi suka ma Gin, ketularan lichan sih…

Himeka Hikari-Kamisa: *ikut nangis guling2* Ah… iya! Hikari, ayo kita bareng2 tereak ke Shuuhei, "Jangan suka Rangiku!!!!"

Himeka Walker: Himeka-chan! Makasih udah review n meng-alert fic gaje yori ini *_ojigi_* Iya, shuuhei ma rangiku ngga cocok , tapi kenapa di bleachnya kok shuuhei seolah2.. Hua! Eh? Ficnya himeka yang hitsuhina 1shot itu kan? Dah yori review ^^

mss Dhyta: Dhyta-chan, huhuhu… sepertinya Nanao emang harus lebih sabar lagi T.T

1629227-9127027: *melambai-lambaikan tangan juga* Quinsi~ kita sepertinya sama2 suka ma angka di penname kita ya? Hehe. Eng, pair yang melekat di hati quinsi, pair apa? *lola*

ichironami: Jyaa! Nanao emang manis, dewasa dan pintar, yori suka XDDD Btw, yori juga osmosis (?) Shuuhei-nya kejam ke Nanao DX, padahal Nanao itu istri yang baik. Eh? Ichi nyoba nebak alur crita ini ya? ^^ hehe,

Ruki_ya: Ng, Nanao tambah makin kasian aja T.T Ruki jadi ketar-ketir ma hubungan shuunao? Yori juga, hiks..

Namie Amalia: Syukurlah kalo Namie-san jadi suka shuunao *jingkrak2*, maksudnya Ichimaru? Ntar Namie tau sendiri ^^

Jess Kuchiki: Nyo~ juga Jessieeee! –hug- *apa2an ini?* Ah, biasalah…para cewek kan biasa ribet kalo lagi kumpulan kaya gitu. Huwa! Apa benar Jess? Di bleach-nya shuuhei ma rangiku, eng…maksudnya cuma kemesuman sesaat di bagian omake itu? hiks…hiks.. semoga benar *kitty-eyes*

kazuka-ichirunatsu23: Masa kaya kemarin dibilang keren XDD Ayo, kita nyogok ke Tite Kubo-sensei! Tapi, kira2 butuh duit berapa ya? *lirik2 celengan ayam* Ng, pas baca yang itu '…ja... jangan Nanao...' kenapa, Nis? *ngga mudeng beneran* =,=a _(Lichan's note: haduh…maaf kazuka, temen saya ini tampaknya perlu di-restart lagi otaknya, nge-hang tuh..)_

Chirushi: Chi-Chirushi-san!! *teriak lebay* makasih dah review fic gaje saya… Aduh, bingung sendiri mau bilang apa, yah…smoga masalah mereka bisa selesai. Btw, GIW kapan apdet? Ntar klo udah apdet, kasih tau saya ya!

yuinayuki Hinariyoshi-chan: Ng, iya Nanao kasian, hiks…tapi dia ikhlas-an orangnya…bener2 tipe wanita dewasa, yo! Ini dah apdet lagi~

shiNomori naOmi: Ya, ngga apa2 kok Naomi-san telat repiu~, hoho…yang itu, soal itu he…ntar tau sendiri kok ^^

CherryCho79: Iya Nanao itu divisi 8 twinnie~, hmm… soal ada spasi ma ngga setelah tanda ellipsis itu ya? Ng, kok di buku yori ada spasinya ya? Makanya yori nurut aja. Hm, coba ntar yori tinjau lagi ya? Tapi, udah ketanggungan nih…. XP *dijitak twinnie*

.

**Nagisa:**Makasih atas reviewnya ya!!!

**Lichan:**Itu yori, katamu mau ngasih tau sesuatu…

**Yoriko:**Oya, chap ini adalah 1 chap terakhir sebelum tamat. Chap terakhirnya, yori usahakan bakal publish tanggal 31 Desember besok.

**Lichan:**Ini chap sebelum terakhir?

**Yoriko:**Iya…jadi (mungkin) yori ngga ngasih tau udah apdet lewat fb/sms/pms kaya biasanya… *langsung nyungslep ke bantal*

**Nagisa:**Hoo~ tetep setia ya, minna-san~^^

.

.

**Rebiu? Repiu? Review?**


	5. Fnuf: Chapitre 4

**A/N:** Akhirnya, bisa juga Yori publish chap terakhir ini di tanggal 31, syukurlah bisa tamat sebelum 2010. Ini memang bukan fic untuk Hari Persahabatan Author karena genre-nya bukan Friendship dan ngga ada tema musimnya. Oleh karena itu, Yori minta maaf sedalem2nya *membungkuk* , Yori ngga bisa ikut publish fic buat Hari Persahabatan Author ini, waktunya ngga keburu meski sebenernya ada ide fic ShinHiyo n KarinHina. Yah, Yori lebih 'nguber' MWL ini soalnya Yori ngga mau ada fic yg belum kelar sebelum Yori ngelanjutin lagi masa hiatusnya.

Yang penting Yori bisa ngucapin, "Selamat Hari Persahabatan Author ya!" semoga persahabatan kita ngga hanya persahabatan semu yang lekas hilang tergerus waktu. Meski kita berteman lewat dunia maya, tetapi semoga persahabatan kita adalah nyata ^^

Entah kenapa chap terakhir ini paling panjang =,=a… umm, met baca aja deh~

* * *

**Married Without Love**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

.

A fic by Nagisa14137 Yoriko

Chapitre 4: Invisible Ink

* * *

"Nanao-chan, sekali lagi, maaf…"

Aku hanya mampu menganggukan kepalaku sebagai respon dari apa yang ia katakan.

"… maaf, tapi aku keberatan apabila kita harus berpisah…"

Mataku membulat, maksudnya apa?

"Berhubung kau sudah terlanjur mengetahui kertas itu, baiklah sekalian saja…"

Lelaki bertato 69 itu lalu mengambil sebuah kotak berukuran sedang, yang berada di bagian atas rak buku. Tak lupa ia mengambil kertas-kertas kecil yang aku maksud semula.

"Akan kutunjukkan sesuatu yang selama ini kurahasiakan darimu…"

Ia mematikan lampu yang menyala di ruangan ini, kemudian menyalakan sebuah lilin dan menaruhnya di lantai. Kotak berukuran sedang dan kertas-kertas kecil, ia letakkan tak jauh dari lilin itu. Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang akan ia tunjukkan.

"Kemarilah..."

Dengan ragu-ragu, aku akhirnya berjalan dan duduk bersimpuh di depan lilin itu.

"A … apa yang kau ingin tunjukkan?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, Shuuhei malah mendekatiku. Ia lalu melingkarkan tangannya dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya—bersandar pada bahuku. Eh? I … ini membuat jantungku berdegup lebih cepat.

Masih dengan posisi seperti tadi, tangan kanannya mulai mengambil salah satu lembaran kertas kecil itu.

"Pantas saja kau seperti ini, kau tidak membacanya secara utuh, Nanao-chan. Sekarang, lihatlah baik-baik…"

Shuuhei lalu mulai mendekatkan kertas itu diatas lilin, aku mengernyitkan dahi pertanda tidak mengerti akan hal yang sedang dilakukannya. Apakah ia bermaksud membakar kertas itu?

Ternyata bukan!

Perlahan mataku membulat saat tulisan 'tersembunyi' itu mulai terlihat. Kini kertas pertama yang saat itu kubaca, telah sepenuhnya terlihat dengan jelas.

.

_Ise Nanao_

_Ia begitu menyita perhatianku_

_Mengalihkan segenap duniaku, hingga aku jatuh dalam pesonanya_

_Begitu anggun, hingga membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat_

_Aduh … Shuuhei, kau ini kenapa?_

.

"Shuuhei, apa maksudnya?" tanyaku pelan.

"Ssst … selanjutnya kau akan mengerti, Nanao-chan."

Shuuhei lalu mengambil kertas kedua dan mendekatkannya ke atas lilin seperti tadi. Setelah beberapa saat, kembali aku terkejut saat membaca kertas yang telah sepenuhnya terlihat itu.

.

_Ise Nanao_

_Aku tahu, mungkin sepertinya kau telah memiliki pujaan hatimu sendiri_

_Tapi, salahkah aku jika ternyata menyukaimu?_

_Apakah aku tidak berhak mengisi relung hatimu?_

_Bukan … ini bukan suka_

_Ini cinta…_

.

_Deg_

Jantungku kini benar-benar berpacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Apa ini? Jadi sebenarnya Shuuhei-

Tapi, apakah ini benar?

Shuuhei kembali melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi saat mengambil kertas ketiga.

.

_Ise Nanao_

_B__etapa bodohnya aku ini, kenapa saat melihatmu aku malah tak mampu berkata apa-apa?_

_Kalau seperti ini terus, bagaimana kau __mengetahui perasaanku yang sesungguhnya?_

_Shuuhei, mengapa kau pengecut sekali?_

_Menyatakan cinta saja tidak berani … _

_Aku memang payah, tidak pandai dalam urusan seperti ini_

_Bodoh …__ padahal divisi kita bersebelahan_

.

Air mataku jatuh, tapi kali ini lain. Tepatnya air mata keharuan yang menuruni lekuk wajahku ini.

"Nanao-chan, jangan menangis dulu. Masih banyak hal yang harus kau ketahui lagi…" bisik Shuuhei lembut.

Lagi-lagi, Shuuhei melakukan hal seperti tadi pada kertas keempat. Namun, kali ini sepertinya agak berbeda.

"Kertas keempat ini biar kubacakan saja ya? Di hatiku telah ada begitu banyak nama, dan dari sekian banyak nama itu … hanya kau yang telah terlalu banyak menyita pikiranku. Jika aku tidak dapat memilikimu, izinkan aku untuk mempertahankan rasa ini … Ise Nanao."

Aku terisak sembari kubenarkan letak kacamataku, "Shuuhei, benarkah ini semua? Tapi, bagaimana kau menyembunyikan tulisan itu?"

"Iya tentu saja ini adalah kenyataan. Aku menggunakan tinta tak terlihat agar rahasiaku tidak diketahui orang lain. Tinta tak terlihat itu ada beberapa jenis, salah satunya tinta air jeruk seperti yang kugunakan ini. Cara membacanya pun ada beberapa, salah satunya dengan menghangatkan kertas di dekat sumber panas. Maka, tulisan yang semula tidak bisa diketahui dapat terbaca."

"Sepertinya kau berbakat dalam bidang espionase, Shuuhei…"

"Kau lupa ya? Aku kan menangani Seireitei News, jadi aku harus menguasai hal-hal seperti ini untuk menyembunyikan berita ataupun artikel penting yang bersifat rahasia, yah … agar tidak jatuh ke orang yang salah."

Aku tersenyum simpul, "Ada-ada saja kau."

Shuuhei lalu membuka kotak berukuran sedang itu sehingga tumpukan kertas di dalamnya kini terlihat olehku.

"Uhm … kertas-kertas itu lupa tidak sempat kutaruh ke tempatnya semula, saat aku selesai membaca ulang."

Aku menaikkan satu alisku, "Jadi tumpukan kertas itu-"

"Iya, semuanya berisi curahan hatiku tentang kau..."

Seketika aku merasa suhu wajahku meningkat apalagi Shuuhei masih dalam posisi seperti semula, kedua tangannya melingkar – memelukku dari belakang.

Shuuhei mengambil beberapa kertas yang berada di bagian teratas tumpukan kotak itu, lalu kembali mendekatkannya di atas lilin.

"Perlu kau ketahui, empat kertas tadi kutulis saat aku masih menjadi fukutaichou sedangkan ini adalah tulisan-tulisan saat aku telah menjadi taichou. Yah, aku memang sedikit ceroboh sehingga aku tidak meletakkan kembali kertas-kertas tadi ke tempatnya."

Sebuah senyuman ringan kini terukir di wajahku. Kini, aku dapat membaca rangkaian kata-kata yang semula benar-benar tak terlihat sebab seluruhnya ditulis menggunakan tinta air jeruk.

.

_Aku benar-benar payah_

_Mengapa hingga kini, masih saja tidak berani mengatakannya_

_Aku khawatir apabila Ise-san telah diinginkan orang lain_

_Tidak! Aku tidak rela…_

_Bagaimana jika aku langsung mengajaknya menikah saja ya?_

_Tapi, aku tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya hati ini_

… _apabila ia menolakku_

_._

_Aku sungguh tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan bahagia ini_

_Benarkah ini bukan mimpi?_

_Ia menerima lamaranku_

"_Baiklah Hisagi-taichou, aku bersedia __… menikah denganmu." begitu katanya_

_Dia sungguh wanita yang manis_

_Selain itu, ia cerdas dan pemikir yang dewasa_

_Aku sungguh mencintainya_

_Sangat…_

_._

_Kini, telah tiga bulan aku menikah dengannya_

_Nanao-chan adalah istri yang baik_

_Aku tidak menyesal menikah dengannya_

_Namun, apabila hingga kini ia masih tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku_

… _aku akan tetap berusaha membuatnya jatuh cinta_

_Dan aku yakin, dia akan mencintaiku suatu __hari nanti_

_._

Air mata ini benar-benar mengalir deras hingga aku menutup wajah dengan kedua tanganku. Senang, haru, bahagia semuanya bercampur menjadi satu saat aku mengetahui semua ini, aku tidak menyangka bahwa wanita yang ada di hati Shuuhei ternyata … aku.

Shuuhei meletakkan kertas-kertas itu lalu mendekapku erat. Aku begitu merasakan nafasnya yang hangat di telingaku, "Nanao-chan, bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku kini?"

"Aku … aku-"

Lidahku seperti tercekat, sulit untuk mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan. Isak tangis ini tampaknya masih mendominasi artikulasiku.

Lelaki bertubuh kekar itu menghela nafas, "Sepertinya masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiranmu ya?"

"Nanao-chan, tentang foto ini…" tambahnya sembari memegang foto Rangiku-san,"aku tahu kau sudah melihatnya, ya … aku dan Rangiku-san memang dekat, bahkan sejak aku masih menjabat fukutaichou."

Aku mulai menghentikan isakkanku, mencoba untuk mendengar penjelasan selanjutnya sebab memang itulah pokok masalah yang menghantui pikiranku akhir-akhir ini, apa alasan Shuuhei menyimpan foto Rangiku-san.

"Selama ini aku hanya menganggap Rangiku-san sebagai kakakku, tidak lebih. Foto ini, sebenarnya bukan milikku tapi…"

Shuuhei membalik foto itu, sungguh tidak terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya. Andai saja saat aku pertama melihat foto ini segera kubalik, sehingga aku dapat melihat ada sebuah tanda di bagian belakang foto yang berwarna keunguan. Mataku membulat sempurna saat melihat sebuah stempel bergambar … bunga Marigold. Lambang divisi tiga?

"… milik Ichimaru-taichou."

"Mengapa ada padamu?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Itu … karena dengan bodohnya aku menjatuhkan foto-foto yang kukoleksi. Saat itu, aku sedang berkunjung ke ruang kerja Ichimaru-taichou tiba-tiba salah satu foto terjatuh dan Ichimaru-taichou melihatnya, sehingga apa boleh buat ia mengetahui rahasiaku..."

Alisku terangkat satu, "Foto-foto—"

"Sebentar, belum selesai Nanao-chan," selanya cepat, "aku yang saat itu tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang mengetahui siapa wanita yang diam-diam kukagumi, segera mengatakan pada Ichimaru-taichou agar tidak memberitahu pada siapapun. Sebagai jaminannya, iapun menitipkan sebuah foto wanita yang menyinggahi hatinya, foto Rangiku-san…"

Belum sempat mulutku membuka untuk menanyakan apa yang ia maksud dengan 'foto-foto' itu, Shuuhei lantas beranjak menuju salah satu rak bukunya dan mengambil 'sesuatu' yang cukup tebal sebanyak tiga buah dari bagian paling tinggi rak buku itu.

"Saat itu, aku belum sempat menaruh foto-foto tersebut ke albumnya karena foto itu baru saja kudapatkan, sehingga aku tetap membawanya saat berkunjung ke divisi tiga."

Aku masih saja heran dengan apa lagi yang akan Shuuhei tunjukkan padaku. Aku tersenyum simpul, tak kusangka bahwa seorang kapten divisi sembilan ternyata menyimpan banyak rahasia. Tapi, tiba-tiba aku teringat ucapan Ichimaru-taichou saat itu…

"_Andai saja kau mengetahuinya, Nanao-san."_

Jangan-jangan ini yang dimaksud 'mengetahuinya' oleh Ichimaru-taichou itu.

Shuuhei lalu membuka sebuah album foto tepat di samping lilin yang berada didepanku, "Ini adalah foto-foto yang diam-diam kuambil, tanpa sepengetahuannya…"

"Apa?!"

Mataku membulat sempurna, benar-benar manifestasi dari rasa ketidakpercayaanku atas apa yang sedang kulihat.

Fotoku? Semuanya?

Segera kuambil alih album itu dan kubuka halaman demi halaman, "Shuuhei, kau ini … kau ini, mengapa bisa? Semuanya fotoku?"

"Masih ada dua album lagi yang harus kau lihat." ucapnya sambil membuka halaman demi halaman album yang lainnya, disampingku.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya mampu tercengang, bagaimana mungkin isi album-album foto milik Shuuhei ini … semuanya fotoku? Terlihat foto diriku yang sedang berjalan, duduk, tersenyum, marah-marah bahkan kegiatanku saat rapat Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita? Foto-foto ini … banyak sekali.

Semburat merah nampaknya telah mendominasi di wajahku, "Apa-apaan ini Shuuhei? Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki foto-fotoku?"

"Apakah aku salah apabila diam-diam mengambil foto wanita yang kukagumi? Salah? Apabila aku memiliki foto wanita yang … kucintai?"

Kini, aku benar-benar tersipu, "Tidak…"

Benarkah apa yang kulihat? Meski ruangan ini hanya lilin sebagai penerangannya, semburat merah di pipi Shuuhei tertangkap oleh ekor mataku,

"Aku … meminta bantuan Rangiku-san untuk diam-diam memotretmu saat rapat Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita, sebab selama ini baru Rangiku-san dan Ichimaru-taichou yang mengetahui siapa wanita yang telah mampu mencuri hatiku."

Tak terasa tanganku meraih salah satu album itu lalu memukulkannya pelan pada tubuh Shuuhei, "_Baka!_ Mengambil foto seseorang secara diam-diam, sama saja dengan melanggar privasinya…"

Tapi, seketika 'kesadaran'ku kembali, eh? Aku tidak canggung lagi terhadap Shuuhei?

"Habisnya bagaimana lagi? Aku telah tergila-gila padanya sampai-sampai aku nekat memotretnya diam-diam, untunglah selama ini aku tidak ketahuan olehnya…"

Aku kembali terisak setelah aku sepenuhnya mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa, sulit untuk mengatakan apa yang kini kurasakan. Terlalu bahagia.

Tiba-tiba tanganku merasa hangat, lelaki berkimono abu-abu itu menggenggam tanganku.

"Sejak lama aku hanya mampu mengaguminya dalam diam, tanpa mampu dapat kuungkapkan padanya. Lalu, ketika aku menikah dengannya, aku bertekad untuk membuatnya membalas perasaanku, kuwujudkan rasa cintaku dengan memberinya perhatian dan mencoba memahaminya. Kini, aku ingin ia tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintainya, sejak lama…"

Jemarinya mengusap lembut bulir-bulir bening yang turun dari pelupuk mataku, "Jangan menangis, melihatmu menangis … terutama saat kau mengatakan bersedia untuk berpisah denganku tadi, membuat hatiku hancur. Jangan katakan itu, Nanao-chan. Jangan katakan lagi bahwa kau ingin mengakhiri pernikahan kita…"

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku. Lagi-lagi isakkan ini membuatku sedikit sulit untuk berbicara.

"Siapa bilang kau gagal, justru bagiku kau benar-benar istri yang baik," ucapnya, "dan jangan katakan bahwa pernikahan ini tanpa dasar cinta. Aku menikahimu karena aku ingin bersama wanita yang kucintai…"

"Shuuhei,a … aku-" ucapku sedikit terbata-bata.

"Tataplah mataku, Nanao-chan. Aku ingin kau melihat kesungguhanku…"

Eh? Tatap mata? Sungguh, bagiku menatap matanya adalah hal yang dapat membuatku seakan terhipnotis.

Dengan takut-takut akhirnya kuberanikan diri untuk menatap matanya, dan benar saja jantungku serasa akan melompat keluar.

_Deg_

Aku tidak melihat ada kebohongan di matanya, tatapan itu terlihat begitu tulus dan menusuk.

"Aku senang karena kau sepertinya cemburu pada Rangiku-san, apakah kau-"

Belum sempat Shuuhei menyelesaikan ucapaannya, aku telah melemparkan diriku padanya dan memeluknya erat. Aku … benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan dengan Shuuhei.

"Tentu saja aku cemburu!"

Lelaki itu kini merengkuhku dalam dekapannya yang hangat, "Aku senang apabila ternyata kau cemburu, err … itu tandanya aku telah berhasil mendapatkan hatimu. Katakan padaku Nanao-chan, bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, mencoba menelaah dan memahami perasaan ini. Hingga akhirnya sebuah kesimpulan berhasil kudapat, tidak diragukan lagi…

"Aku, aku cinta Shuuhei…"

Shuuhei melepaskan dekapannya, ia menatapku seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kuucapkan, "Benarkah itu Nanao-chan?"

"Iya benar."

Sebuah senyuman terlihat mengembang di wajahnya, "Akhirnya aku telah berhasil memenangkan hatimu…"

Shuuhei lalu menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, sesekali jemarinya membelai rambutku yang terurai ini.

"Nanao-chan, aku mencintaimu … sangat."

Lilin kecil itu menjadi saksi pengikraran cinta kami malam ini. Menang? Apakah ini yang Kyouraku-taichou maksud dengan kemenangan cinta itu? Suatu keadaan dimana cinta kita tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Suatu keadaan apabila kita jatuh cinta pada seseorang, dan ternyata orang yang kita cintai juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Akhirnya aku mengerti. Terima kasih taichou, kini aku telah merasakan kebahagiaan yang belum pernah kudapat sebelumnya itu. Ketika aku jatuh cinta pada suamiku sendiri, ternyata ia telah mencintaiku sejak lama.

_Arigatou,_ Shuuhei…

**~~SHIN~~**

Tiga Bulan Kemudian

Minggu pagi yang cerah saat aku dan Shuuhei sarapan pagi. Untung saja hari ini Minggu, sehingga kami dapat lebih santai berangkat ke markas divisi daripada hari yang lain. Suara sumpit yang beradu nampaknya membuat keributan kecil di pagi hari ini.

_Tekk…_

Sumpit kami sama-sama berada di satu piring yang tinggal menyisakan satu ebi goreng.

"Shuuhei, ini milikku!"

"Nanao-chan, akhir-akhir ini kuperhatikan nafsu makanmu bertambah. Dari tadi kau telah menghabiskan tiga ebi, sedangkan aku baru dua. Jadi, untukku saja ya?" katanya terkekeh.

Aku menghela nafas, "Uhm, baiklah, untukmu saja…"

Namun, dengan sumpitnya, Shuuhei membagi dua ebi itu menjadi dua bagian yang sama. Ia lalu meletakkan satu bagian ke dalam mangkuknya sementara bagian yang lain ia taruh ke dalam mangkukku.

"Dibagi dua seperti ini, lebih baik kan?"

Senyuman simpul terukir di wajahku, "Terima kasih…"

"Oh ya, Nanao-chan kau sudah tahu kabar ini belum? Kabar tentang Ichimaru-taichou."

Aku menautkan kedua alisku, "Belum, memangnya ada kabar apa tentang Ichimaru-taichou?"

"Ini sebenarnya masih terkait dengan rahasiaku dan Ichimaru-taichou saat itu. Jadi begini, waktu itu Ichimaru-taichou ingin mengutarakan keinginannya pada Rangiku-san untuk menikah, tetapi saat itu ia belum memiliki keberanian. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Ichimaru-taichou datang ke divisiku dan mengatakan tekadnya sudah bulat untuk melamar Rangiku-san akhir minggu ini…"

"Wah syukurlah. Tapi, tidak kusangka ternyata lelaki menyimpan rahasia-rahasia seperti itu."

Bukannya jawaban, tetapi malah sebuah tawa kecil yang kudengar dari lelaki bertato 69 itu.

Sarapan pagi telah berakhir sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Aku baru saja membersihkan meja makan dan mulai mencuci peralatan makan tersebut, sekilas kulihat Shuuhei menyampirkan handuk di bahunya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Nanao-chan, err … jika kau tak cepat mandi bisa-bisa kau terlambat berangkat ke markas divisi…"

Bukannya hari ini Minggu? Kan tidak apa-apa jika berangkat lebih siang.

Kutolehkan kepalaku padanya, "Memangnya ini jam berapa?"

"Sudah jam sembilan, err … bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama-sama saja? Yah … supaya lebih menghemat waktu."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, alasan yang aneh…

"A … apa?!! Tidak!"

"Kau tambah manis saja apabila tersipu seperti itu, Nanao-chan. Kenapa harus malu? Bukankah waktu itu kau tidak malu-malu…" _(A/N: Gomen, Yori tidak bermaksud hentai)_

Seketika aku merasakan suhu wajahku naik secara cepat, "Err … yah," ucapku, "baiklah…"

Mendengar jawabanku itu, aku melihat semburat merah di wajahnya. Dasar ... belum tahu sih apa yang akan kulakukan dengan jawaban 'baiklah' itu.

Buru-buru kuambil serbet bersih yang berada tak jauh dari tanganku, lalu kugulung sehingga membentuk seperti bola dan…

"Hiaaaat~!"

Kulemparkan serbet itu ke arah Shuuhei dan tepat mengenai wajahnya. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya terkena bola serbet itu.

"Rupanya kau meledekku ya, Nanao-chan." ia mulai tertawa, "ternyata kau suka bercanda juga…"

Tiba-tiba perutku merasa tidak enak. Aku lantas menghentikan tawa kecilku sembari kututup mulut dengan tangan kananku.

"Nanao-chan, kau kenapa?"

Belum sempat kujawab ucapan Shuuhei itu, aku langsung menuju wastafel.

.

Shuuhei masih memijit-mijit bagian belakang leherku, "Apakah masih terasa mual?"

"Sedikit," jawabku pelan, "sepertinya karena tadi aku terlalu banyak makan ebi sehingga perutku menjadi tidak enak seperti ini…"

"Tunggu dulu, Nanao-chan…"

Dengan wajah yang masih sedikit pucat, aku memandangnya, "Ya?"

"Sudah dua minggu ini kau terlambat kan?" ucapnya dengan wajah yang berbinar, "sepertinya … aku akan segera jadi ayah…"

Seketika mataku membulat sempurna, aku baru saja teringat sesuatu. Siklus bulananku sudah terlambat dua minggu!

**~~SHIN~~**

Dinding kecanggungan dan kekakuan itu telah benar-benar hancur. Batas-batas keformalitasan kini telah memudar. Semua itu telah samar, hingga akhirnya benar-benar sirna oleh sebuah kemenangan cinta. Semoga kehadiran 'ia' di tengah kami, kelak akan membawa cahaya baru. Cahaya yang menerangi dan melengkapi kebahagiaanku dan Shuuhei sebagai … keluarga.

.

.

**Zu Ende**

* * *

Syukurlah bisa selesai juga XDDD hehe…inilah endingnya minna! Sebenarnya Yori udah ngasih clue ending fic ini sejak awal, jadi Yori naro Romance-nya di belakang…liat dari genrenya di chap prolog yang Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance . Terus, Yori kan sering bilang lagi 'gila' ma pair ini, so… yori ngga bakal tega bikin akhir yang sedih.

Oya, minna pengin tau salah satu alasan Yori suka Shuunao sampe akhirnya jadi freak kaya gini? Soalnya Yori ngerasa ada hint atau sesuatu yang bakal Kubo-sensei tunjukkan, setelah dulu Yori liat Turn Back The Pendulum Arc, nah disitu kan Shuuhei ma Nanao adalah dwitunggal anak kecil yang sekarang jadi wakil kapten. Yah, kali aja mereka bakal jadi pairing baru *alasan yang aneh tapi ngarep*

.

**Balesan Review:**

Nanakizawa l'Noche: Ngga apa2 kok telat rep, yang penting rep *halah* Yosh, tebakan Nana bener … Yori mang nyembunyiin 'sesuatu' di chap terakhir. Tapi, kertas itu punya Shuuhei, yang punya Gin itu fotonya Rangiku XD

Himeka Walker: Mereka ngga jadi pisah Himeka-chan~! *jingkrak2* Yori juga ngga rela kalo mereka beneran cerai. Gyaa! Yori amat suka ma pairing ini.

Chizu Michiyo: Hubungan Shuuhei ma Rangiku ngga ada apa2, Shuuhei nganggep Rangiku sebagai kakak tuh *di Bleach-nya iya ngga ya? T.T* Shuunao ngga jadi cerai~

Ruki_ya: Emang, Nanao kasian di chap kemaren, tapi endingnya ngga kasian lagi kan? Yo, Yori juga agak gimana gitu pas bikinnya, rada2 gemes~

RiiXHitsuHina: Ya, ngga apa2 rii telat rep. Bukan basa belanda, tapi basa jerman, he iya… XDD Shuuhei ternyata hanya cinta Nanao seorang, kyaaa~

ichironami: Gimana ichi, dugaan ichi bener ngga? X) Shuuhei bisa dimaafkan tha? Dia begitu soalnya, pengin ngeliat reaksi Nanao selanjutnya, kan nangis tuh… Saat ngeliat Nanao nangis itulah rasanya Shuuhei sedih n seneng juga cz secara ngga langsung dah keliatan 'suka'nya Nanao ke dia.

Himeka-Hikari Kamisa: Terkabul~ Hikari… mereka happy ending juga tuh XDDDD *toss ma Hikari* Yori juga ngga rela Shuuhei ninggalin Nanao DX

mss Dhyta: Dhyta-chan~ *toss* yeiy! Kita (?) bentar lagi bisa gendong cucu~! Btw, dhyta mau cucu perempuan pa laki2? XD

KuroShiro6yh: Chap kemaren bikin Kuro nangis? Wah, jadi ikut pengin nangis T.T he, Yori bikinnya juga sambil rada pengin nangis DX tapi endingnya ngga bikin nangis tha? X)

Namie Amalia: Makasih dah di fav, Namie-san *ojigi* Udah tau kan, ternyata Shuuhei ngga suka Rangiku, tapi dari dulu dah suka ma Nanao, maklum… Shuuhei kan malu2 gitu orangnya *diKazeshini*

Jess Kuchiki: Yo, mereka ngga pisah XDDD, mana mungkin Yori tega misahin mereka Jess…

Mayonakano Shadow Girl: Mayo, iya sih,. Shuuhei seolah2 mang keterlaluan di chap kemaren, tapi kaya apa yang udah Yori jawab ke ichi tuh *nunjuk2 balesan repiu ichi* ternyata itu 'trik'nya Shuuhei aja pengin tau gimana reaksi Nanao ^^

kazuka-ichirunatsu23: Ya, ngga apa2 Nis. Nyogok pake daun aja yuk! *miris liat celengan receh* Oh…jadi maksudnya itu, hm… udah rin bales lewat sms kan tadi malem X) Iya, ni udah tamat. Yup, ganbatte kudasai~

shiNomori naOmi: Tak apa, Naomi-san ^^ Nyaa~ yang minta nikah mang Hisagi tuh, he ternyata ya? Hisagi punya banyak rahasia..

BinBin-Mayen Kuchiki: Ngga apa2 baru rep di chap ini, BinBin~. Makasih dah di alert *ojigi*… Yori menularkan virus Shuunao? *jingkrak2* syukurlah banyak yang suka ma pair ini, abis menurut Yori yang pantes ma Shuuhei itu cuma Nanao, gitu juga sebaliknya. Ngga, Shuuhei ngga suka ma Rangiku… *ngarep di Bleach-nya juga gitu*

.

**[****Long Live Shuuhei-Nanao!]**

Um, makasih atas kesediaannya ngikutin fic ini, buat reviewers, reader, semuanya lah…makasih ^o^

Review2 dan semangat dari kalian, bikin Yori bener2 ngga mau menelatarkan fic juga buat temen2 author yang selama ini mau berbagi dan mengisi hari2 saya, makasih… karena kalian selalu memberi semangat kalo Yori lagi 'kambuh' frustasinya *meluk temen2 ffn*

Yup, Yori mau mohon diri lagi… maafin Yori kalo di tahun ini Yori punya salah atau ada sikap yang ngga berkenan di hati temen2 semua *ojigi*. Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan, sampai jumpa di fic Yori beberapa bulan lagi ya ^^

Sekali lagi,… Selamat Hari Persahabatan Author FFN~ dan Selamat Tahun Baru 2010~

.

.

**Review?**


End file.
